Harry Potter et les Âmes Enchaînées
by icydoe
Summary: Traduction de Harry Potter and the Chained Souls de Theowyn of HPG. Harry doit découvrir comment Voldemort a trompé la mort. Il devra affronter des Mangemorts, des officiels obscurs du Ministère et des soupçons qui menacent de déchirer ses alliés. Mais les réponses se trouvent dans l'esprit, là où la victoire ne peut être obtenue qu'en libérant les âmes enchaînées. SEQUEL.
1. Chapitre 1 : Douze Square Grimmaurd

**Note de la traductrice : Traduction de Harry Potter and the Chained Souls de Theowyn of HPG.**

**Note de l'auteur : IMPORTANT! Ceci est la suite d'Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Intérieur. Vous devez d'abord lire cette histoire, sinon celle-ci n'aura pas beaucoup de sens. Tout appartient à JK Rowling, bien entendu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Numéro Douze Square Grimmaurd**

L'appartement était dans une rue animée de Bloomsburry, où des gens de tous les milieux pouvaient être trouvés à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Même maintenant, bien après minuit un samedi soir, la rue était remplie de monde. C'était également le genre d'endroit où rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire et où les étrangers s'ignoraient. En bref, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour un sorcier voulant s'installer.

L'appartement lui-même était propre et ordonné, meublé de manière sobre et décoré avec un style assurément masculin. Les rares effets personnels visibles se réduisaient à quelques livres et une poignée de photos arrangées soigneusement sur une étagère. La seule chose qui semblait déplacée était le corps étendu sur le sol.

Alastor Maugrey baissa les yeux sur le défunt résident de l'appartement – un jeune homme, de peut-être trente ans, habillé de robes bien coupées mais peu originales. Il était svelte, bien rasé, et avait des cheveux marrons et courts, commençant à peine à devenir moins épais sur le dessus. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans les yeux vacants – pas d'émotion du tout, en fait. Le seul trait particulier de l'homme mort était la Marque des Ténèbres marquée au fer rouge sur son avant-bras gauche.

— Suicide, déclara platement l'Auror situé à côté de Maugrey. Il a retourné sa baguette contre lui et a jeté _l'Avada Kedavra_.

— Une idée de la raison ? demanda Maugrey en s'agenouillant pour examiner le corps. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas connus pour leurs tendances suicidaires.

L'Auror, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux grisonnants coupés à ras haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être qu'il a développé une conscience.

Maugrey renifla bruyamment, ne prenant pas la peine d'exprimer son opinion sur la vraisemblance de cette suggestion. Il parcourut plutôt la pièce des yeux. Son œil magique pivota dans son orbite pour prendre connaissance de chaque centimètre de la scène, mais ce fut son bon œil qui repéra l'unique longue mèche de cheveux noirs se trouvant sur le tapis près du défunt. Il la ramassa et fronça les sourcils.

Sa collègue le regarda avec un léger sourire indulgent.

— Ne me dîtes rien. Vous suspectez un crime.

— Je ne suspecte rien. J'en suis certain.

— Certain ? La voix de la femme portait une pointe d'exaspération. En se basant sur quoi – un simple cheveu ? On a identifié sa baguette comme étant celle qui l'avait tué et il n'y a absolument aucune preuve d'une quelconque lutte.

— Il n'y aura pas eu de lutte si le tueur l'attendait là et l'a stupéfixié. Utiliser la propre baguette de la victime est un des plus vieux trucs, c'est bien connu. Vous le savez.

— C'est aussi impossible à prouver sans témoin. On a déjà vérifié. Personne n'a rien vu. Murlock a été vu en vie pour la dernière fois à son bureau vendredi après-midi. Il devait se rendre à la propriété de ses parents pour dîner plus tôt dans la soirée pour la fête d'anniversaire d'un oncle ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne s'y est pas présenté, son cousin s'est donc pointé là pour le voir. Il a eu un sacré choc.

Maugrey désigna de la main l'homme sur le sol.

— Avait-il des ennemis ?

— Pas de ce qu'on sait. Mais il était de toute évidence un Mangemort, ce qui n'est pas le métier le plus populaire.

— Ni le plus sûr de nos jours, remarqua Maugrey. Un autre a été retrouvé mort quelques jours plus tôt, non ?

— C'était sur l'Allée des Embrumes, dit la femme un peu sèchement. Une affaire illégale qui a mal tourné, il semblerait.

— Il semblerait, murmura Maugrey, se dressant sur ses pieds. Il resta ainsi, le regard sombre, perdu dans ses pensées et le visage de l'autre Auror s'adoucit avec sympathie.

— Maugrey, même si vous avez raison et que ce n'était pas un suicide, vous n'avez aucune preuve et on a vraiment déjà suffisamment de pain sur la planche. Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Il y a bien assez de Mangemorts en vie pour nous occuper sans devoir s'attarder sur le sort de ceux qui sont morts. Franchement, si un de ses amis l'a aidé, il nous alors rendu service et est probablement coupable de pires crimes de toute façon.

Maugrey se retourna vers sa collègue avec un sourire amer.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre d'un de ses amis, mais plutôt d'un de ses ennemis.

— Oui, bien entendu, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

— En fait, c'est tout ce qui importe, dit Maugrey lentement. Il se détourna, laissant la femme perplexe secouer la tête pendant qu'il quittait l'appartement et se joignait aux traînards nocturnes dans la rue.

* * *

Le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd n'avait pas l'air si mal. Cela avait été la première pensée d'Harry quand il arriva à l'ancienne résidence de la famille Black, quartier général clandestin de l'Ordre du Phénix et sa nouvelle maison pour son été loin de Poudlard. De la rampe de l'escalier principale parfaitement polie au chandelier brillant de la salle à manger, la maison était impeccable et avait presque l'air accueillante. Harry arrivait à en imaginer la grandeur antérieure, aussi sombre qu'elle ait été. Désormais, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux apercevant un pâle flot de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le premier matin depuis son arrivée, il trouva la raison de la transformation de la maison en train de le fixer avec de grands yeux attentifs.

— Harry Potter est réveillé ! s'exclama Dobby joyeusement.

Harry souleva sa tête et observa l'elfe de maison avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

— Dobby, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

— Dobby est venu voir ce que le maître Harry Potter désirerait pour son petit déjeuner, monsieur.

— Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ton maître. Deuxièmement, je peux me faire mon propre petit déjeuner. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien redormir un peu.

Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et soupira. Dobby n'avait pas bougé.

— Dobby, ça veut dire va-t'en, cassa Harry et il le regretta instantanément. Le sourire plein d'espoir de Dobby s'estompa et la déception brillait dans ses yeux.

— Je veux dire, c'est très attentionné de ta part de vouloir me faire mon petit déjeuner et j'en suis touché, dit Harry le plus gentiment possible tout en ayant toujours l'air sévère. Mais j'aimerais vraiment dormir un peu plus. D'accord ?

— Très bien, monsieur, dit Dobby, sa bonne humeur quelque peu retrouvée. Dobby attendra qu'Harry Potter soit prêt pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Harry se força à sourire.

— Génial.

Dobby offrit un sourire ravi à Harry et disparut. Harry soupira de soulagement, tira à nouveau ses couvertures jusqu'à ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.

— TRAITRES A LEUR SANG AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS !

Harry sursauta en entendant ce cri provenant de quelque part à l'extérieur de la pièce et il bondit dans son lit, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

— FILS DE TRAITRES A LEUR SANG ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON !

Harry gémit et se rallongea sur son oreiller une nouvelle fois, réalisant que les cris venaient du portrait de Mrs Black, un des rares vestiges du passé sombre de la maison que personne n'avait réussi à enlever et qui était donc toujours accroché dans le hall d'entrée en bas. Harry tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux.

— SALETE ! RACAILLE !

Harry attrapa son oreiller et le mit au-dessus de sa tête.

— Salaud ! Chiens !

Avec un grognement de frustration, Harry jeta son oreiller, repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées, ouvrit la porte et sortit d'un pas raide dans le couloir du premier étage, où les cris semblaient résonner à travers la maison entière.

— VOUS ETES UNE PLAIE POUR NOTRE MONDE !

Harry grimaça, se pencha sur la rambarde et lança un regard noir au hall d'entrée en dessous de lui.

Fred et George Weasley venaient juste d'accrocher leurs capes en prenant tout leur temps pendant que le portrait de Mrs Black se répandait en injure à leur égard. Les hurlements de Mrs Blacks étaient toujours grinçants, mais ainsi, dès le matin, ils étaient quasiment insupportables. Cependant, Fred et George ne semblaient pas du tout bouleversés et en fait, semblaient à peine la remarquer.

— J'ai dit, tu entends quelque chose, George ? demanda Fred, parcourant le hall des yeux, comme s'il essayait de trouver la source d'un bruit très éloigné, même s'il devait pratiquement crier pour être entendu par-dessus Mrs Black.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, espèces de traîtres, gronda Mrs Black.

— Oh, Mrs Black ! Bonjour à vous également.

George sourit avec insolence et s'inclina galamment pour enrager le portrait.

— C'est bien de vous voir dans votre charmante bonne humeur habituelle, ajouta Fred, souriant et s'inclinant également.

— Ahhhhhh ! Vermine ! Sortez ! _Sortez __!_ SORTEZ !

— Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose pour vos nerfs.

— Je ne pense pas qu'un portrait puisse prendre un tonic, cependant, dit Fred.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Dommage.

— Etes-vous tous les deux complètement cinglés ? Harry était descendu dans le hall d'entrée, mais avait tout de même besoin de crier pour être entendu, Mrs Black continuant son flot d'injures.

— Oh salut, Harry, répondit Fred, criant en retour. On t'a réveillé ?

— Fred ! George ! coupa Remus avec exaspération, descendant également les escaliers. Devez-vous la provoquer ? On l'avait sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que vous deux vous soyez mis dans la tête de l'encourager.

— Sale bâtard canin ! gronda Mrs Black en voyant Remus qui regarda le portrait puis Fred et George avec fureur.

— On la calmera. Honnêtement ! assura Fred à Remus.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, Dobby va s'en charger. Dobby était apparu dans le hall d'entrée et se tourna face au portrait.

Harry le regarda, mal à l'aise, pas certain du tout du fait que l'elfe de maison allait améliorer la situation. Dobby fronça les sourcils devant le portrait, planta deux poings noueux sur ses hanches et se dressa de toute sa taille. Malheureusement, cela le laissait toujours bien en dessous de la taille de Mrs Black et ne suffit pas à lui signaler sa présence. Dans un effort pour attirer son attention, Dobby leva un doigt osseux dans sa direction.

— Vous allez arrêter cette impolitesse, tout de suite !

Mrs Black arrêta de crier sur Fred et George et regarda l'elfe de maison sous son nez avec dédain.

— Comment oses-tu ! dit-elle de son ton le plus outré. J'aurais eu ta tête pour autant d'insolence. Ces traîtres défilent dans ma maison et laissent les serviteurs se comporter –

Comment ils laissaient leurs serviteurs se comporter, Harry ne le découvrit jamais, car au moment où Dobby claqua des doigts, Mrs Black arrêta de crier ou plutôt ses lèvres bougeaient toujours mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'en rendre compte, puis son visage devint violet de rage et d'indignation. Dobby sourit avec satisfaction et ferma les rideaux sur le portrait criant toujours en silence.

— C'était brillant Dobby ! dit Fred, ayant l'air véritablement impressionné. Nos sortilèges d'insonorisation ne marchent jamais.

— On finit tout de même toujours par trouver un moyen de la calmer, dit George avec un sourire penaud à Remus.

— Toujours ? murmura Harry à Remus, se demandant la fréquence exacte de ce genre d'occurrence.

— Par chance, ils ne sont pas là souvent, répondit Remus à voix basse avec un sourire narquois.

— Le petit déjeuner est prêt, Dobby ? demanda Fred.

— On est affamés, ajouta George.

Dobby regarda Harry, qui prit rapidement la parole.

— Ouais Dobby, allons manger. Harry ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un ait faim à cause de lui.

— Alors, comment ça va mon pote ? demanda Fred alors que lui et George attaquaient un plat de saucisses et d'œufs.

— Mieux maintenant que Mrs Black l'a fermée, dit Harry, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et mettant des flageolets dans sa propre assiette.

— Désolé pour ça, dit George. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de nous détester pour une raison ou une autre.

— Sûrement parce que vous sortez de votre route pour la harceler, dit Remus, tirant également sa chaise. Une théière apparut immédiatement à côté de son assiette.

— Remus, c'est juste tellement facile, dit George en haussant les épaules.

— On ne peut pas résister, approuva Fred.

Un bol de fruits frais et de crème caillée flotta jusqu'à la table et George l'attrapa adroitement en plein vol.

— Tu as de la chance, Harry, dit-il. Avant on devait se débrouiller nous-même pour les repas. Maintenant que Dobby est là, on mange comme des rois.

— Ne vous habituez pas à avoir Dobby dans le coin, les avertit Remus. Dumbledore ne l'a envoyé que pour mettre en ordre les quartiers de Rogue.

— Rogue. Fred renifla bruyamment puis se retourna vers Harry. A part la chambre de Remus et son bureau, il a le deuxième étage tout entier réservé pour lui : chambre à coucher, bureau, réserve, laboratoire. On pourrait croire qu'il emménage de façon permanente, pas juste pour l'été.

— Dobby court dans tous les sens depuis deux semaines pour essayer de tout mettre en ordre, continua George. Mais la bonne nouvelle est qu'il a également réussi à nettoyer tout le reste de la maison. Les premier et deuxième étages sont entièrement habitables et ils n'y a plus que quelques pièces au rez-de-chaussée qui essaieront encore de te tuer. Il n'a rien fait au troisième étage ni au grenier, mais il n'y a personne là-haut à part Buck.

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui restera ici ? demanda Harry.

— Juste nous. Notre chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir par rapport à la tienne, dit George. Mais dernièrement, nous sommes restés dans le magasin à travailler sur quelques nouveaux produits, tu auras donc la salle commune pour toi tout seul.

— La quoi ?

— Ils veulent dire le salon en haut des escaliers du premier étage, dit Remus. Ces deux-là l'ont transformé en la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit.

— C'est génial ! Je suis impatient que Ron, Ginny et Hermione viennent ici. Ils vont l'adorer.

Fred et George échangèrent des regards et s'éclaircirent la gorge.

— Euh, à ce sujet.

— Il y a eu un léger changement de plan, dit George.

— Tu vois, Papa parlait avec Charlie la semaine dernière.

— Et il en est sorti que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour Ron et Ginny d'apprendre sur les dragons.

— Pour la première fois.

— En Roumanie.

— _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Harry.

— Inutile de t'inquiéter Harry, insista Fred. Ils ne seront partis que pour un mois.

— Ils vont _un mois_ en Roumanie ? Et personne n'a pris la peine de le mentionner hier à la gare ?

— Je pense que Papa voulait d'abord leur dire, dit George.

— Si ça te console, ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air heureux de cette idée quand on est passés à la maison ce matin, le rassura Fred. Bien entendu, il se pourrait que ce soit parce que Papa les a fait lever aux aurores pour se préparer à partir.

— Ils partent aujourd'hui ? et Hermione ? Elle était censée rester au Terrier avant de venir ici.

Fred et George échangèrent un nouveau regard qui confirma les pires soupçons d'Harry.

— Elle vient avec eux, c'est ça ?

George haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

— Papa s'est déjà arrangé avec les Granger.

— Ron, Ginny et Hermione nous ont demandés de te donner ça, ajouta Fred, tendant une enveloppe à Harry. Ils pensaient que ce serait bien plus rapide que de l'envoyer par Errol.

Harry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il y avait trois morceaux de parchemin à l'intérieur qui se révélèrent être trois lettres. Harry les lut chacune leur tour.

_Harry,_

_Je pense que Fred et George t'ont annoncé la nouvelle. C'était vraiment nul de la part de Papa de faire des plans sans nous demander. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait ! On n'irait pas si on pouvait trouver une échappatoire, mais Charlie et ses amis nous attendent et Hermione dit que ce serait __impoli__ de ne pas y aller._

_Ce sera bien de voir Charlie, tout de même, et j'imagine que les dragons seront intéressants. Ce sera cool de regarder Charlie travailler avec eux et il a dit que je pourrais peut-être l'aider à les nourrir – même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils mangent. Ça pourrait tout de même être assez triste et vraiment ennuyeux._

_C'est pourri que tu ne puisses pas venir ! Ce serait génial que tu sois là et Charlie dit que tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux. Peut-être, quand cette fichue guerre sera terminée, on pourra y aller et faire ça correctement._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'assurerai de te ramener quelque chose de vraiment génial comme une dent de dragon._

_Fred __est sur mon dos, je ferai mieux de lui donner ça. Ne laisse pas Rogue te faire trop travailler._

_Ron_

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu seras terriblement déçu, mais pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que nos plans pour passer du temps à Londres auraient fonctionné même si nous étions là. J'écoutais Mr Weasley et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre parler la nuit dernière et je ne pense pas que le Professeur Rogue soit venu dans le seul but de t'enseigner les Potions. Je pense que c'est plutôt pour te surveiller._

_Ne fais pas la tête. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais étant donné ce que tu nous as dit après l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, je pense qu'ils ont probablement raison d'être extrêmement prudents._

_S'il te plaît__ fais tout ce que le Professeur Rogue et Remus te disent de faire. Et ne fais rien d'imprudent. On se voit dès que possible._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Hermione._

_P.S : N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs._

_Harry,_

_Tu crois que Papa sais que tu me bécotes et qu'il a arrangé ça pour nous garder à l'écart ?_

_Je plaisante !_

_Ne sois pas fâché avec Papa. Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour nous et je pense qu'il nous veut le plus loin de Voldemort que possible. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses également venir. Papa a demandé si c'était possible, mais Dumbledore veut que tu restes où tu es. J'imagine qu'il pense que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi._

_Je te promets que je t'écrirai chaque jour et je te dirai si Ron réussit à se tuer. Il s'est mis une idée folle en tête : aider Charlie à nourrir les dragons. Même si, vu la tête d'Hermione quand il l'a dit, je ne pense pas qu'elle le laissera faire._

_Papa nous appelle, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te vois dans un mois et je te promets que l'on rattrapera le temps perdu. Tu vas me manquer._

_Je t'aime, _

_Ginny._

Harry plia les lettres et les fourra dans l'enveloppe.

— On est désolés Harry, dit George. On sait que rester coincé ici seul n'était pas ce que tu avais en tête. Papa voulait que tu viennes également mais…

— Mais je suis Harry Potter, Harry pouvait entendre l'amertume dans sa propre voix et se força à sourire. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un mois. De plus, j'ai déjà plus qu'assez de devoirs pour me garder occupé.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son petit déjeuner à moitié fini qu'il n'avait plus envie de manger. En fait, je ferais probablement mieux de m'y mettre.

Harry quitta la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre où il s'assit à bouder sur son lit. Lui et ses amis avaient planifié de passer les vacances d'été entières au Square Grimmaurd. C'était leur dernier été en tant qu'élèves et ils avaient espéré passer du temps dans le Londres Moldu et oublier la guerre un moment. Jusqu'ici les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu.

Pas qu'Harry puisse blâmer Mr Weasley de vouloir envoyer ses deux plus jeunes enfants le plus loin possible de ce fléau. Voldemort s'était déchaîné sur toute la Grande-Bretagne, il ne pouvait donc pas non plus blâmer Hermione d'aller avec eux. Mrs Weasley avait été assassinée par Voldemort seulement quelques mois plus tôt ce qui avait amené la guerre chez eux tous. Il aurait simplement aimé que Dumbledore le laisse également y aller.

— Tu es donc de retour, dit une voix satisfaite et légèrement ennuyée.

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui, puis repéra le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, ricanant depuis le dessus de l'armoire.

— Que faites-vous ici ?

Le sorcier dans la photo haussa les épaules.

— Ils m'ont déplacé. J'imagine qu'ils pensaient que tu avais besoin d'être surveillé.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, dit Harry avec indignation, se rappelant le commentaire d'Hermione.

Phineas ne fit que ricaner davantage et il sortit avec nonchalance du cadre de l'image.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, s'avança vers l'armoire et baissa la photo face contre terre pour que l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard le moins aimé ne puisse pas l'espionner. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il se rassit sur le coin de son lit et réfléchit. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de devoirs à faire, mais il n'avait aucune envie de les faire. Tout de même, il pensait qu'il devrait au moins commencer son travail de Potions. Rogue ne serait pas content s'il n'était pas préparé pour sa première leçon et Harry n'avait pas besoin des remarques cinglantes de son professeur pour rendre sa vie encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il ouvrit sa valise et sortit son texte de Potions avec le long programme de Rogue fourré en plein milieu. Harry grimaça et poussa le livre en commençant à chercher ses affaires de Potions. Tout ce qui était dans la valise d'Harry avait bougé durant le voyage en provenance de Poudlard, obligeant Harry à fouiller parmi les vêtements et à passer la main sur un sac de sucreries d'Honeydukes oublié et autres effets personnels. Il atteignit presque le bout, balaya le fond de sa valise à la recherche de son mortier et son pilon et retira immédiatement sa main avec un sifflement sec. Il s'était coupé la main sur quelque chose et il saignait abondamment.

Enroulant un mouchoir autour de sa blessure, Harry déplaça le contenu de sa valise avec plus de prudence jusqu'à trouver l'objet incriminé. Un miroir brisé se trouvait au fond de sa valise et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en le voyant. C'était le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné pour qu'ils puissent communiquer et qu'Harry avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le miroir.

— _Reparo !_ dit-il. Toutes les pièces se rassemblèrent avec obéissance. Harry ramassa le miroir et le fixa, mais il ne vit que son reflet le regarder en retour.

— Je suis désolé Sirius, murmura-t-il. A ces mots, la surface du miroir sembla miroiter et s'assombrir. Harry se pencha plus près et l'observa intensément. Sirius ? Sirius ?

Mais le miroir semblait parfaitement normal une nouvelle fois et ne montra à Harry que ses propres traits. Harry soupira avec irritation devant sa propre stupidité : il avait de toute évidence uniquement imaginé le changement. Résistant à l'envie de le briser en morceaux à nouveau, Harry posa le miroir au-dessus de l'armoire à côté du portrait de Phineas et essaya de le chasser de son esprit en retirant le reste de ses affaires de Potions. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il sortit le programme de Rogue du livre de Potions et commença ses devoirs.

* * *

Dobby apparut à midi pile pour annoncer le repas. Harry ne rechigna pas cette fois : il était plus que prêt à prendre une pause et se hâta en bas avec reconnaissance. Il ralentit, cependant, en atteignant le hall d'entrée. Maugrey Fol-œil se trouvait sur le seuil de la librairie et parlait avec Remus. Les deux hommes avaient l'air sinistres.

— Garde un œil sur lui, dit Maugrey, sombrement. Avec ces morts, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte discrètement –

— Harry ! interrompit Remus avec un sourire forcé. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner.

— Je faisais des devoirs, dit Harry en s'approchant des deux hommes.

— Content de voir que tu t'en es sorti, Potter, dit Maugrey, tapotant l'épaule d'Harry comme s'il avait terminé un voyage périlleux plutôt que d'être seulement arrivé de Poudlard un jour plus tôt. Lupin, on parlera plus tard.

Avec un dernier signe de la tête à Harry et Remus, le vieil Auror partit et Harry se tourna vers Remus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Affaires de l'Ordre Harry. Rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter.

Remus sourit et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, mais Harry remarqua que le vieil ami de son père ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il ne poussa pas Remus néanmoins. Il soupçonnait déjà que les deux hommes parlaient de lui : cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment, mais c'était frustrant. Pourquoi tout le monde était soudainement aussi inquiet pour lui ? Et pourquoi Maugrey était-il là pour dire à Remus de garder un œil sur lui ?

Harry chassa ses pensées et lui et Remus descendirent au déjeuner. C'était sûrement juste Maugrey qui était extrêmement prudent comme d'habitude, mais une chose empêcha Harry de congédier totalement l'incident : Maugrey avait mentionné qu'il y avait eu des morts – des morts récentes semblait-il – pourtant Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler de morts pouvant être reliés à lui. Il y avait en fait eu une chute dans l'activité des Mangemorts les dernières semaines.

Une alarme retentit dans le fond de l'esprit d'Harry. Ses amis avaient été envoyés loin, Rogue allait venir garder un œil sur lui et maintenant Maugrey avait averti Remus de faire la même chose. Pire de tout, Harry savait qu'ils lui cachaient tous quelque chose. Le cœur d'Harry coula. Il avait le sentiment que cela n'allait pas être un bon été du tout.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dits et Non-dits

**Chapitre 2 : Dits et Non-dits**

Harry regardait le ciel dégagé par la fenêtre et souhaita pouvoir passer ses vacances chez les Dursley. Ils le traitaient peut-être terriblement, mais au moins il pouvait quitter la maison. Il n'aspirait qu'à sortir se promener à l'air libre et avait pratiquement supplié Remus en plusieurs occasions de le laisser sortir juste quelques minutes. Mais Remus, même s'il était sympathique, était également ferme. Dumbledore avait dit spécifiquement qu'Harry devait rester dans la maison. En conséquence, Harry n'était pas sorti des quinze jours depuis qu'il était arrivé Square Grimmaurd et il commençait à se sentir en prison. Il ne savait pas comment Sirius avait réussi à supporter un an de cela.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny manquaient également énormément à Harry et cela n'aidait pas non plus qu'ils semblaient passer tous du très bon temps avec Charlie, quelle que soit la force qu'ils mettaient à le déguiser dans leurs fréquentes lettres. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été si pénible si Harry avait eu quelqu'un d'autre comme compagnie, mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tous débordés, donc personne n'avait beaucoup de temps libre. Même Remus avait très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Il y avait, cependant, une unique personne qui semblait avoir un temps illimité pour observer chacun de ses mouvements.

— Potter, avez-vous l'intention de préparer cette potion aujourd'hui ou allez-vous passer tout votre temps à rêver éveillé ?

Les réprimandes sévères de Rogue interrompirent la rêverie d'Harry. Il regarda avec irritation l'homme qui s'activait au-dessus d'une paillasse à quelques places d'écart, puis soupira et retourna à sa propre paillasse qui était couverte d'un nombre déconcertant d'ingrédients de potions qui ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son humeur.

Harry considérait qu'il ne se sentirait peut-être pas aussi confiné s'il n'avait pas à passer la majorité de son temps dans le laboratoire improvisé de Rogue. Le programme intimidant de devoirs que Rogue lui avait donné se révéla être tout aussi lourd que ce qu'Harry avait craint. Rogue semblait avoir décidé de faire passer tout le programme de septième année de Potions dans deux mois de vacances d'été, donc même s'il avait été autorisé à quitter la maison, Harry pensait qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas eu le temps. Il travaillait sur cette potion particulière, la Solution de Restauration de Parchemin, depuis la plus grande partie de la matinée et n'avait toujours pas fini de préparer les ingrédients. Il fusilla des yeux les instructions de son livre et attrapa l'ingrédient suivant, des queues de triton*, sans le moindre enthousiasme.

— Potter, j'ose espérer que vous avez lu cette leçon, dit Rogue d'un ton indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait que très peu d'espoir que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui une nouvelle fois.

— Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, insista-t-il avec indignation, même si en vérité, « parcourue » qualifierait mieux son travail. Cependant, il n'allait pas l'avouer à Rogue.

— Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous essayez d'utiliser des queues de triton séchées dans une potion qui en demande clairement des marinées ?

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers les instructions.

— Ils ne disent ni marinées ni sèches.

Rogue s'avança à la paillasse d'Harry et tourna une dizaine de pages de son livre jusqu'au milieu d'un long essai sur l'histoire des Potions, leurs propriétés et utilisations. Il désigna un paragraphe au milieu de la page.

— Lisez-le. A voix haute.

— « L'utilisation de queues de triton marinées est cruciale puisque celle séchées ont un effet de dessiccation, causant au parchemin sur lequel la potion est appliquée de se froisser au lieu d'être restauré à sa souplesse originale… » Harry s'arrêta, regardant la page avec fureur, comme si elle l'avait intentionnellement piégé. Pourquoi ont-ils dissimulé quelque chose d'aussi important au milieu de ce fichu essai ?

— Parce qu'on attend de vous que vous _lisiez_ le fichu essai, Potter, ou imaginez-vous simplement qu'il soit là pour occuper l'espace ? La préparation de Potions est un art précis. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous frayer un chemin à travers des hypothèses. Les détails, aussi fastidieux que vous puissiez les trouver, sont en fait cruciaux et ne peuvent pas être ignorés simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas vous déranger.

Harry soupira.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air désolé le moins du monde, et ne s'en souciant pas.

Rogue poignarda le livre de son doigt une nouvelle fois.

— Lisez ceci, en entier et avec attention. Puis allez chercher les bons ingrédients et préparez la potion correctement.

Avec un dernier mouvement dégoûté de la tête, Rogue retourna à son propre chaudron.

Harry tourna les pages avec soin jusqu'au début de la leçon, puis regarda avec ressentiment Rogue, qui était immergé à nouveau dans son propre travail. Rogue ne préparait pas une, mais deux potions. La première, qui bouillonnait dans un coin, était la potion Tue-Loup, Harry le savait, mais il n'avait aucune idée quant à ce que pouvait être la seconde. _Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter,_ avait été la réponse brève de Rogue quand il avait demandé. Cependant, Harry supposait que c'était une sorte d'expérimentation puisque Rogue prenait constamment des notes copieuses dessus. C'était le troisième chaudron de cette chose que Rogue avait produit. Mais même avec toutes les notes, Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment Rogue pouvait se souvenir des ingrédients de ses différentes tentatives, parce que malgré son insistance sur la précision de la préparation de Potions, Rogue n'aurait pas pu être plus imprécis lui-même.

Après deux semaines à observer l'homme travailler, Harry avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il y avait un large fossé entre la façon dont Rogue enseignait à ses élèves à préparer les potions et la façon dont il les préparait effectivement lui-même. Il ne semblait jamais rien mesurer et ne consultait que rarement la moindre forme d'instructions. Tout de même, Rogue avait réussi à produire un large éventail de potions – la plupart médicinales, comme de la Pimentine – dans son court laps de temps passé Square Grimmaurd. Au début, Harry pensait que Rogue avait préparé les potions les plus communes tellement de fois qu'il les avait simplement mémorisées et qu'elles ne demandaient pas une préparation parfaite.

Cela avait changé le matin où Harry était arrivé dans le laboratoire, trouvant Rogue en pleine installation des ingrédients de la Potion tue-Loup, dont Harry savait la préparation extrêmement compliquée. Seulement une poignée de sorciers avaient la capacité de la préparer. Par conséquent, Harry avait observé avec une angoisse croissante la façon dont Rogue jetait les ingrédients ensemble avec ses manières désinvoltes habituelles. Harry était devenu si inquiet par le manque d'attention apparent de son professeur qu'il avait même demandé à Rogue s'il était sûr de la faire comme il fallait. Cela lui avait valu un regard mémorable et une réponse cinglante. _Je suis obligé de vivre dans la même maison qu'un loup-garou, Potter. Pensez-vous sincèrement que je serais aussi négligent avec ma propre vie pour faire une erreur ?_

Harry était resté silencieux après cela, mais il avait continué à observer Rogue alors qu'il saupoudrait d'une pincée de ceci et aspergeait son chaudron de cela, respirant le parfum et observant le contenu qui mijotait d'un œil pratique. Rogue semblait se fier à un sentiment instinctif de la façon dont la potion devait être préparée et Harry se souvint soudainement des paroles de son professeur à sa toute première leçon de Potions à Poudlard. Rogue avait décrit la préparation de Potions comme « une science subtile et un art exact » et pour la première fois, Harry pensait comprendre ce que son professeur voulait dire. Dans les mains d'un Maître, la préparation de Potions était vraiment plus un art qu'une science.

Harry, cependant, n'était pas un Maître et n'avait pas même l'aspiration à en devenir un. Il n'avait absolument aucun instinct ou ressenti pour la préparation de Potions. En fait, s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry avait apprise cet été était qu'il haïssait les Potions. Il avait toujours détesté les Potions à l'école bien sûr, mais c'était à cause de Rogue. Maintenant, néanmoins, il en était arrivé à détester le sujet en lui-même. Il avait essayé au début, vraiment. Les premiers jours, il s'était appliqué à faire assidûment ses devoirs, raisonnant qu'il n'avait de toute manière rien de mieux à faire. Mais il s'agissait de Potions Avancés, demandant une attention méticuleuse aux détails et Rogue avait raison : il n'avait pas la patience pour cela.

Harry regarda son livre avec résignation. La Solution de Restauration de Parchemin était une concoction particulièrement irritante. C'était ridiculement complexe et difficile à préparer et n'avait aucun autre objectif que de restaurer un ancien parchemin fragile à un état où il ne tomberait pas en lambeaux au moindre contact. Un but assez louable, mais cela nécessitait-il vraiment 37 ingrédients ? Harry tourna une page de son livre en l'ayant à peine regardée.

Comment pouvait-on attendre de lui qu'il s'attarde sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant quand Voldemort gagnait plus de pouvoir chaque jour et que c'était son boulot d'arrêter le mage noir ? C'était ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer, pas sur des queues de triton. Harry savait qu'une grande partie du ressentiment qu'il éprouvait en restant cloîtré Square Grimmaurd était dû à Voldemort. Prendre connaissance de la prophétie avait placé un fardeau énorme sur ses épaules et il avait passé beaucoup de l'année précédente à désespérer à la pensée de ne jamais être capable de réussir à battre le sorcier maléfique.

Ironiquement, c'était les visions affreuses qu'il avait eues et la reprise subséquente des leçons d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie avec Rogue qui lui avaient montré le moyen de vaincre sa Némésis. Harry savait qu'il ne battrait jamais Voldemort dans un duel physique, mais il y avait une bonne chance pour qu'il puisse utiliser le lien unique qu'ils partagent pour attaquer l'esprit de Voldemort. C'était le plan plutôt vague d'Harry en tout cas. Cela avait semblé être intelligent quelques semaines plus tôt, mais maintenant, Harry devait admettre que l'idée comportait un défaut évident – il n'avait aucune idée de comment mener une guerre mentale. Il avait infiltré l'esprit de Voldemort par le passé pour obtenir des informations, mais c'était très différent d'un combat réel.

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise et tourna une autre page, n'ayant rien absorbé de ce qui y était écrit, puis regarda Rogue à nouveau. Le ressentiment qui le poignarda cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la préparation de Potions. Rogue comprenait ce qu'il traversait mieux que quiconque, et pourtant depuis son arrivée Square Grimmaurd, il avait résolument évité toute discussion sur Voldemort, l'Occlumancie ou la Legilimancie, ou pratiquement sur tout autre sujet à part les Potions.

Harry savait pourquoi bien entendu. Cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois depuis la Victoire à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui avait été le titre de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ le samedi où Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient attaqué le village. Personne n'avait été sérieusement blessé car le seul but de Voldemort avait été de tuer Harry, et le Ministère, à la recherche de la moindre bonne nouvelle, avait saisi l'opportunité de faire remonter le moral de leur public. La Victoire de Pré-Au-Lard était montrée comme un hommage aux capacités des Aurors, leur détermination à battre les Mangemorts et également une lueur d'espoir dans la guerre.

Mais ce jour ramenait des souvenirs différents pour Harry et Rogue, car c'était le jour où Harry avait appris que Rogue portait une responsabilité dans la mort de ses parents. La révélation horrible faite par Bellatrix Lestrange, suivie par la confession et la détresse de Rogue avaient été une des plus douloureuses expériences qu'Harry n'avait jamais vécues. Mais il avait fini par réaliser que cela avait été encore pire pour Rogue : ses remords étaient réels et profonds. Mais malgré le fait qu'Harry l'ait pardonné pour sa trahison non intentionnelle, Rogue ne semblait pas capable de se pardonner lui-même et Harry savait que sa présence constante exacerbait le sentiment de culpabilité de Rogue. Parfois, la tension entre eux était presque palpable, même si le plus souvent elle traînait sous la surface et n'était en aucun cas une chose dont on devait parler.

La situation allait le rendre fou. Au lieu de travailler ensemble pour concevoir une stratégie pour battre Voldemort, ils restaient là, assis en silence, tout cela parce que Rogue ne pouvait pas passer outre une erreur qu'il avait faite seize années auparavant.

Harry tourna deux pages de plus, abandonnant même prétendre de lire, mais à ce moment sa rêverie sombre fut interrompue par un petit coup à la porte et la tête de Dobby qui apparut dans l'embrasure.

— Professeur Rogue, vous êtes demandé en bas, monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore est là.

Rogue se retourna.

— Dis-lui que je descends tout de suite.

Dobby disparut et Rogue coupa le feu sous son chaudron et commença à replacer les couvercles sur différents bocaux d'ingrédients dont il s'était servi. Harry le regarda, sentant un nouveau sentiment de frustration. Dumbledore était une personne de plus qui ne semblait pas considérer sa situation comme une priorité. C'était la quatrième fois en deux semaines que le Directeur de Poudlard venait au Square Grimmaurd, et pourtant il n'avait pas réussi à garder même cinq minutes pour parler à Harry.

— Potter, je veux voir des progrès sur cette portion quand je reviens, dit Rogue, lançant un rapide regard à Harry en partant.

Il n'attendit pas l'approbation d'Harry, ce qui était pour le mieux puisqu'Harry ne prit pas la peine de le faire, mais ne fit que lancer un regard furieux à la forme de Rogue qui s'éloignait. Il baissa les yeux sur son essai non lu et les détestés ingrédients de potions et sentit sa frustration se transformer en colère. Fermant violemment son livre, Harry bondit de sa chaise et se hâta derrière Rogue.

— Professeur ! l'appela Harry en courant dans les escaliers.

Rogue s'arrêta au premier étage et se retourna pour lancer à Harry un regard noir.

— Potter, qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je dois voir Dumbledore, dit Harry, s'arrêtant devant son professeur.

— Dumbledore est un homme très occupé, Potter et ce n'est pas à vous de réclamer son attention.

— Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait peut-être une idée pour battre Vol – _lui_.

— Dumbledore discutera de cela avec vous sur son temps. Quand il souhaitera vous voir, il vous convoquera.

— Il ne m'a toujours pas convoqué.

— Dans ce cas j'en déduis qu'il ne souhaite pas vous voir. Je doute sérieusement qu'il ait oublié que vous étiez ici.

— Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler, insista Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis –

Harry s'arrêta subitement, mais pas assez tôt. La dernière fois où Harry avait vu Dumbledore avait été cet horrible après-midi après la Victoire de Pré-Au-Lard. Rogue le savait également et tandis qu'ils se fixaient, Harry pouvait le sentir se raidir en entendant cette piqûre de rappel.

Heureusement, le silence tendu fut brisé par le son d'une porte s'ouvrant suivi de voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Par réflexe, Harry regarda le hall d'entrée par-dessus la balustrade.

— Maugrey, tu es paranoïaque ! déclara Remus en sortant de la bibliothèque du même étage.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis paranoïaque que j'ai forcément tort, grogna Maugrey, suivant Remus à travers le hall d'entrée vers la salle à manger.

Sa curiosité touchée, Harry se pencha un peu en avant pour surprendre un peu plus de l'échange et sentit l'épaule de Rogue le frôler alors qu'il en faisait de même.

— Avec la nuit dernière, ça fait trois morts, continua Maugrey, mais Remus ne sembla pas impressionné.

Quand il parla, son ton exaspéré rendait clair que ce n'était pas la première fois que lui et Maugrey avaient cette conversation.

— La position du Ministère –

— Au diable la position du Ministère ! Maugrey prit deux grandes enjambées en direction de Remus. Ses traits noueux furent déformés par la colère tandis qu'il regardait le visage passif de l'homme plus jeune que lui. Lupin, je t'ai averti –

— Je ne vais pas l'espionner. La voix de Remus était aussi furieuse et dure que celle de Maugrey.

— Donc tu t'en fiches s'il est –

Maugrey s'arrêta abruptement et sa tête se leva brusquement. Son œil magique pivotant semblait avoir repéré Harry et Rogue et son expression s'assombrit considérablement lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les deux silhouettes l'observant de dessus. Harry se sentit mal d'avoir été attrapé à surprendre leur conversation. Il regarda Rogue à côté de lui et fut étonné de voir que son expression était presque aussi sombre que celle de Maugrey. D'un autre côté, Remus, qui les avait également repérés, avait l'air aussi embarrassé qu'Harry se sentait.

Rogue fut le premier à bouger, il dépassa Harry et descendit les escaliers. Harry le suivit de près.

— On m'a dit que Dumbledore voulait me voir, dit Rogue.

— Il veut nous voir tous les trois, corrigea Maugrey. Potter, je ne me souviens pas que vous étiez invité.

Harry rougit légèrement face à l'observation franche de Maugrey.

— Je voulais juste –

— Nous discutions de ses leçons, coupa Rogue avec nonchalance. On n'a tout de même pas besoin d'une autorisation pour marcher dans la maison ?

— Severus donne des cours particuliers à Harry en Potions, expliqua Remus à Maugrey.

— C'est vrai ? Le regard calculateur de Maugrey tomba sur Harry, puis retourna sur Rogue. Je suis surpris que vous ayez le temps de vous occuper des devoirs d'Harry, étant donné à quel point vous êtes occupé.

La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit avec une légère grimace mais sinon, son visage resta impassible.

— Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour maintenir Potter sur le droit chemin.

Au moment où Rogue finit sa phrase, la salle à manger s'ouvrit et Dumbledore en émergea.

— Ah Severus, vous êtes là. Remus, Alastor, entrez. Il y a plusieurs sujets que j'aimerais traiter et j'ai une autre réunion à laquelle je crains d'être déjà en retard.

Dumbledore disparut à nouveau dans le salon et Rogue lui emboîta le pas. Maugrey était sur les talons de Rogue et Remus n'hésita que suffisamment longtemps pour offrir à Harry un sourire encourageant avant de suivre les autres et fermer la porte.

Harry fut laissé seul dans le hall d'entrée. Dumbledore ne l'avait même pas regardé, mais Harry s'en fichait. Ses pensées étaient occupées par la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre entre Maugrey et Remus. Elle faisait écho à celle qu'il avait entendue le jour où il était arrivé Square Grimmaurd. Il était assez certain que la conversation précédente avait été à son sujet et il en déduisit que celle-ci l'avait été également. Le regard de Maugrey quand il avait repéré Harry semblait confirmer ses soupçons. Tout de même, Harry ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Maugrey pourrait vouloir que Remus garde un œil sur lui, sans parler de ce que les morts de Mangemorts pouvaient avoir à voir avec lui.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses pensées quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Maugrey avait mentionné une mort la nuit dernière. Elle aurait sûrement été rapportée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Peut-être que cela lui donnerait une indication de ce qu'il se passait.

Content d'avoir quelque chose à faire autre que la potion qui l'attendait dans le laboratoire, Harry descendit à la cuisine où un exemplaire du journal du jour se trouvait sur la table. Il avait jeté un œil aux grands titres pendant le petit déjeuner, mais s'assit maintenant et parcourut les pages avec plus d'attention.

Il y avait plein de nouvelles sur la guerre. Une conférence internationale se tenait à Bruxelles pour promouvoir la solidarité entre les communautés magiques d'Europe étant donné le retour de Voldemort.

Le Bureau de la Mésinformation travaillait dur pour empêcher la guerre de venir à l'attention de la population Moldue – pas moins d'un exploit puisque les alliées de Voldemort s'en prenaient de plus en plus violemment aux Moldus récemment. Ils étaient toujours en train de réparer le désastre dans le Devon où un pack de loups garous étaient passés à l'attaque sur un petit village durant la dernière pleine lune.

La situation était grave. Cela faisait des siècles depuis la dernière fois où les loups garous avaient osé attaquer des Moldus et le Ministère avait été pris de court. Il avait été assez simple aux Oubliators de modifier les souvenirs des témoins, mais deux Moldus ayant été mordus était un autre problème. Ils étaient toujours à Sainte Mangouste avec aucune possibilité de rentrer chez eux auprès de leurs familles et personne n'était vraiment sûr de ce qu'on ferait d'eux. Harry secoua la tête avec tristesse et feuilleta quelques pages du journal.

L'économie souffrait du retour de Voldemort. Les bénéfices des restaurants et espaces de loisirs baissaient à nouveau depuis le trimestre précédent et d'un total de vingt pour-cents en moins par rapport à la même époque l'an passé.

Un Mangemort avait été appréhendé dans un raid à Cornwall après que les Aurors avaient reçu une mise en garde anonyme d'une réunion ayant lieu là-bas.

Mais il n'y avait rien sur une quelconque mort récente. Harry relut le journal entièrement de la fin au début, mais d'après la Gazette il n'y avait eu que deux décès importants la veille. Les deux se trouvaient sous le titre "accidents de Transportation". Mildred Bernard, 87 ans s'était apparemment endormi sur son balai et s'était crashé dans un arbre et Vincent Howard, 32 ans, avait transplané par accident sur l'autoroute M25 à Londres.

Harry grimaça en lisant ce dernier rapport. Il avait commencé à apprendre à transplaner. Depuis son arrivée Square Grimmaurd, Remus s'était chargé d'enseigner à Harry et ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté un peu de temps la plupart des jours pour s'entraîner. Harry attendait ses leçons avec impatience, car elles représentaient une pause non négligeable au milieu de l'ennui qu'était préparer des potions, sans mentionner l'opportunité de pouvoir écouler sa frustration dans une oreille compatissante, mais tout bien considéré, il préférait voler.

Transplaner n'était ni facile, ni particulièrement plaisant. En fait, c'était moins plaisant que de voyager par cheminette. C'était plutôt comme être compressé dans un fin tube de caoutchouc et Harry avait toujours du mal à arriver à la destination voulue avec la moindre précision. Il pouvait facilement imaginer faire la même erreur que Vincent Howard.

Harry écarta le journal, se sentant déçu. Il avait été certain que la_ Gazette du Sorcier _éclaircirait le commentaire de Maugrey. Si le vieux Bernard se retrouvait dans le journal, pourquoi pas la mort que Maugrey considérait aussi importante ? Le cœur d'Harry se serra quand une nouvelle idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si cette mystérieuse mort avait été intentionnellement gardée à l'écart du journal ? Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté de lui-même. Il commençait à être aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey.

— Bien le bonjour, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux en entendant la salutation inhabituelle et il sourit.

— Salut Tonks. Quoi de neuf ?

— La routine, on essaye de poursuivre les Mangemorts, répondit Tonks en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur. Elle en sortit un plat de saucisses laissées du petit déjeuner et une carafe de jus de citrouille puis s'assit.

— De la chance ? Harry était toujours intéressé d'entendre parler du travail des Aurors. Etais-tu de ceux qui ont attrapé ce Mangemort la nuit dernière ?

Tonks prit une bouchée de saucisses froides suivie d'une gorgée de jus de citrouille et sourit avec lassitude.

— Ouais, moi et trois autres. J'aurais aimé en avoir plus d'entre eux, mais ils sont très prudents ces jours-ci.

— Pourquoi ?

— Oh, c'est juste pour une chose ou une autre.

Tonks haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille et Harry n'avait pas besoin de Legilimancie pour savoir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait vu le même regard réservé souvent dans les deux dernières semaines et Tonks n'était pas la seule dont les yeux ne croisaient pas toujours les siens. La plupart de l'Ordre – même Remus – s'y était mis. Maugrey était le seul à toujours le regarder droit dans les yeux, malheureusement, Harry ne trouvait cela qu'énervant. Harry baissa les yeux sur le journal ouvert devant lui et décida de changer de sujet.

— Maugrey a parlé de plusieurs morts récemment.

Tonks s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

— _Quoi ?_

Harry la regarda, pris au dépourvu par sa réaction.

— Je l'ai juste entendu le mentionner en passant, dit-il rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Tonks dise à Maugrey qu'il posait des questions sur la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Je n'ai rien vu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ au sujet de nouvelles attaques de Mangemorts, j'étais juste curieux.

Tonks se détendit et lui lança un sourire soulagé.

— Des gens meurent pour toutes sortes de raisons, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Harry essayait toujours de comprendre cette déclaration particulière quand le sourire de Tonks s'élargit avec ravissement au moment même où Remus entra dans la cuisine.

— Hé salut.

— Salut toi, dit Remus, ses yeux étincelants en retour.

Harry n'avait vu Tonks et Remus ensemble que quelques fois depuis qu'il était Square Grimmaurd, mais il semblait y avoir un rapport entre eux qui n'existait pas la dernière fois qu'il était resté ici. D'après certains membres de l'Ordre, Tonks avait pris la mort de Sirius très mal et elle et Remus avaient passé beaucoup de l'année précédente à s'aider à être en paix avec leurs deuils respectifs. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus entre les deux qu'une simple camaraderie ou amitié. Ils se regardaient maintenant d'une manière qui rappela à Harry à quel point Ginny lui manquait et il décida qu'il serait peut-être mieux de les laisser seuls.

— Je ferais mieux de retourner à ma potion ou Rogue va m'assassiner, dit Harry, se levant. On se voit plus tard.

Harry courut en haut jusqu'au laboratoire de Potions où Rogue était déjà à sa paillasse.

— C'est sympa de votre part de vous montrer, Potter, ricana Rogue.

— Je suis désolé monsieur, je –

— Vous n'êtes pas désolé le moins du monde, donc épargnez-moi vos excuses peu originales, cassa Rogue. Elles sont insultantes et je n'ai aucune patience pour ça. Vous êtes paresseux et irresponsable. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et faites ce que vous êtes censé faire pour une fois, sans que j'aie besoin de vous baby-sitter.

Harry regarda Rogue avec surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce que son professeur soit mécontent de lui, mais malgré son commentaire à Remus et Tonks, il n'avait rien anticipé de ce niveau de colère.

— J'ai dit, _asseyez-vous,_ Potter !

Sans prononcer un mot, Harry s'assit à son bureau et s'occupa avec sa potion. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Rogue, qui jetait des regards noirs à son propre chaudron et gribouillait dans son carnet avec bien plus de force que nécessaire. Harry se demanda si quelque chose s'était produit durant la réunion avec Dumbledore pour mettre Rogue dans une humeur si massacrante, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander**.** A la place, il baissa la tête et se concentra pour finir sa potion le plus vite possible sans s'exposer davantage à la colère de Rogue.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry remarqua que se dépêcher à faire la potion n'avait probablement pas été la chose la plus sage à faire. Même son œil peu entraîné ne pouvait pas confondre la couleur de la concoction bouillonnant dans son chaudron avec de l'orange : c'était vraiment d'un rouge profond. Pire, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Il baissa les yeux vers le texte dans son livre qu'il avait lu attentivement durant les vingt dernières minutes, cherchant le moindre détail qu'il aurait manqué qui expliquerait ce qui aurait mal tourné.

— Potter, vous avez lu trois fois. Je doute qu'une quatrième améliorerait votre compréhension.

Harry grimaça et regarda Rogue. Contrairement à Harry, se pencher sur sa potion pendant une heure et demie semblait avoir restauré l'humeur de Rogue. Pas qu'elle soit très bonne, mais au moins l'homme ne faisait que le fusiller des yeux en lui parlant au lieu de hurler.

— Quel est le problème ? demanda Rogue.

— Si je le savais, je pourrais le réparer, dit Harry d'un ton maussade.

Rogue s'avança vers lui et regarda le contenu du chaudron d'Harry.

— Vous n'avez pas assez malaxé votre larve de mouche.

Harry serra les dents pour éviter de faire remarquer que passer ses mains dans un bol plein de ce qui était principalement des fins vers qui se tortillaient n'était pas un chose sur laquelle il aimait passer beaucoup de temps.

— Les instructions disent deux à quatre minutes et je les ai malaxées pendant deux minutes et quinze secondes.

Rogue leva un sourcil sceptique.

— Faites-moi voir votre main.

Harry tendit sa main droite, se demandant comment Rogue espérait qu'elle allait l'incriminer. Rogue l'attrapa et l'examina comme Trelawney l'aurait fait dans ses leçons de chiromancie. Il passa son pouce sur la paume d'Harry et la relâcha.

— Vous devrez utiliser les quatre minutes pleines la prochaine fois.

Le cœur d'Harry coula dans sa poitrine.

— Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'il faut que je refasse toute la potion ?

Rogue lui lança un sourire narquois en voyant sa détresse évidente.

— J'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre ! protesta Harry. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Rogue retroussa ses lèvres et considéra Harry un moment, puis sembla arriver à une décision.

— Mettez votre main dans la potion, dit Rogue.

— Quoi ?

— Mettez votre main dans la potion, Potter. Ça ne vous fera pas mal.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le liquide mijotant ayant été préparé de manière douteuse, mais fit ce que Rogue conseillait. La potion était chaude, mais pas insupportablement et presque immédiatement quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit. La potion commença à changer de couleur. Elle passa de son profond rouge tirant sur le bleu à un plus clair orange rouge et finalement à un orange brillant.

— C'est suffisant, dit Rogue, mais Harry regardait le changement, pétrifié, et ne l'entendit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Rogue saisit son poignet et sortit sa main du chaudron qu'Harry leva les yeux.

— Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

— La solution de Restauration de Parchemin est faite pour restaurer la souplesse. Dans ce but, elle utilise différents lubrifiants, dont une huile naturelle trouvée dans la peau humaine. Votre peau est assez sèche donc votre malaxage minimal – et j'oserais même dire sans le moindre enthousiasme – de votre larve de mouche n'a pas transféré une assez grande quantité d'huile de vos mains aux larve et par conséquent à la potion. Placer votre main dans la potion elle-même a remédié au problème.

— Le livre ne dit rien là-dessus, dit Harry.

— Non, c'est vrai. C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert quand j'étais à l'école.

— Comment ? Harry était réellement curieux. Avec presque quarante ingrédients dans la potion il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment quelqu'un – même Rogue – ait pu deviner cela. Rogue, cependant, n'était pas du tout bavard sur le sujet.

— Je l'ai découvert par accident.

— Vous avez mis votre main dans la potion _par accident_ ? demanda Harry, déterminé à extirper une réponse plus utile de son professeur.

Rogue le regarda.

— Si vous devez vraiment savoir, votre père avait jeté un feu d'artifice dans mon chaudron et j'ai mis la main dedans pour l'en sortir. Je n'allais pas rater mes ASPIC à cause de lui. Après, j'ai réalisé que ma potion était devenue un ton plus clair d'orange et j'ai deviné ce qui s'était produit. C'était la seule fois où une des farces de votre père m'avait en fait causé un peu de bien. Une autre question ?

Harry secoua la tête sans parler.

— Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Potter. Vous pouvez nettoyer et partir.

Rogue retourna à sa paillasse et Harry regarda la potion parfaite mijotant dans son chaudron, se sentant très mal. Comment son père avait-il pu s'abaisser si bas pour essayer de gâcher les ASPIC de Rogue ? Harry fit disparaître sa potion et nettoya la paillasse d'un murmuré « Evanesco » puis ramassa son livre et partit.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond quand Remus frappa et passa sa tête dans la pièce.

— Prêt pour une nouvelle tentative pour transplaner ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

— Bien sûr, j'imagine, dit Harry, s'asseyant et essayant de rassembler un peu d'enthousiasme.

Remus fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ?

— Rien, dit Harry, mais Remus n'était pas dupe. Il s'assit sur le lit vide en face d'Harry avec un regard connaisseur.

— Severus t'embête encore ?

Harry secoua la tête.

— Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Remus se pencha un peu plus pour observer Harry étroitement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda le sol.

— Harry je ne suis pas là uniquement pour t'apprendre à transplaner ou même pour t'écouter te plaindre de tes cours de Potions. Si quelque chose te dérange, ça me ferait plaisir que tu me laisses t'aider.

Harry continua à fixer le sol.

— C'est mon père. J'ai juste du mal à imaginer comment l'homme qui s'est opposé à Voldemort et est mort en essayant de protéger ma mère et moi a fait pour être un aussi parfait connard à l'école.

— Harry, James n'était pas –

— Si ! Harry regarda Remus avec indignation. Tu savais qu'il avait essayé de faire rater l'examen de Potions de Rogue aux ASPIC ?

Le front de Remus se plissa légèrement.

— Oh, j'avais oublié ça.

— Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as oubliées.

— Harry, s'il te plaît, tu dois comprendre. Avec James et Severus c'était sans fin, mais James ne faisait rien de ce genre à qui que ce soit d'autre. Oui, il jetait des sorts à des élèves dans les couloirs quand on était plus jeunes, mais ça s'est arrêté quand on a eu seize ans et ça n'a jamais été méchant.

— Donc tu me dis qu'il n'y avait que Rogue qu'il brutalisait vraiment.

— Oui.

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la seule personne que c'est acceptable.

— Je ne dis pas que ça l'est, mais tu dois garder les choses dans leur contexte. Ils se détestaient.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais, j'ai entendu. Ça n'excuse pas son comportement.

Remus soupira.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'espère que tu réalises que ces actions ne définissaient pas son caractère en entier. James a peut être traité Severus atrocement, mais il pouvait être tout aussi gentil et généreux et il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait pas fait pas pour un ami. Il était bien plus qu'une simple brute.

— Je le sais. C'est juste… Harry détourna à nouveau les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais beaucoup aimé.

— Peut-être pas. Harry, n'aies pas l'air aussi horrifié. Ce n'est pas un crime. C'est ce qui te perturbe ?

Harry hocha la tête tristement et Remus posa une main sur ses genoux.

— Harry, écoute-moi. Tu penses vraiment être le premier fils à être déçu de son père ou à désapprouver certaines choses qu'il ait faites ? James était un ami loyal, un père et un mari aimant, et un des meilleurs et plus courageux hommes que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Mais il n'était pas parfait. Personne ne l'est. On a tous nos fautes et être capable d'accepter celles de nos parents fait partie de ce que l'on doit faire quand on grandit.**  
**

— Je sais que c'est plus dur pour toi, parce que tu n'as jamais connu James, dit Remus gentiment. Mais tu as tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui. Ce n'est pas de la déloyauté. Crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de fois où je voulais lui jeter un sort moi-même.

— Tu aurais peut-être dû.

— Peut-être, approuva Remus en souriant légèrement. Mais je ne suis pas parfait non plus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de retourner le sourire de Remus. Remus lui tapa sur le genou et se leva.

— Allez viens. Allons voir si tu peux transplaner dans le salon sans te désartibuler.

* * *

Avec sa culpabilité atténuée, le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée passa agréablement pour Harry. Sa leçon de transplanage se passa bien. Sa précision s'améliorait et il le croyait presque quand Remus lui avait dit qu'il serait prêt à passer son permis de transplanage à son anniversaire.

Puis, pendant le dîner, Tonks lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé de comment elle et d'autres Aurors avaient capturé les Mangemorts la nuit précédente. Devant l'insistance d'Harry, elle continua à décrire d'autres combats déchirant auxquels elle avait participé. Le temps qu'elle ait fini, il était déjà tard et Harry était plus sûr que jamais de vouloir devenir un Auror. Il s'endormit et rêva de combattre aux côtés d'autres Aurors, battant des mages noirs dans des batailles féroces.

Harry venait juste de capturer Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy à lui tout seul dans son rêve quand il se réveilla soudainement. La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière brillant venait de la lune presque pleine passant à travers les coins de ses rideaux. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé puis entendit une voix étouffée marmonnant toute seul Il ne pouvait pas discerner ce qui était dit et n'avait au début aucune idée d'où elle venait. Après quelques moments de concentration, cependant, il réalisa que la voix venait du haut de son armoire, où le portrait de Phineas était toujours allongé face contre terre.

Harry regarda l'horloge et gémit.

— Phineas, il est une heure du matin. Fermez-la, voulez-vous ?

La voix devint immédiatement silencieuse et Harry s'endormit presque à nouveau quand un nouveau son le retira dans son état éveillé. C'était un léger bruit de pas venant de la pièce directement au-dessus de lui. Cela attira sa curiosité bien plus que les murmures de Phineas parce que la pièce au-dessus de la sienne était le bureau de Rogue qu'il gardait toujours verrouillé et où personne n'était autorisé à entrer. Harry se demandait souvent ce que Rogue gardait sous une telle sécurité et le fait que l'homme soit apparemment en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce au beau milieu de la nuit ne fit qu'alimenter son imagination.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent et Harry se redressa pour entendre la moindre amorce de mouvement mais le son suivant qu'il entendit ne venait pas d'au-dessus de lui. Cette fois, c'était le familier craquement des escaliers qui attira son attention. Quelqu'un descendait.

Harry se leva, traversa la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible et ouvrit la porte avec un craquement. Il ne pouvait pas discerner grand-chose dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait entendre directement le bruissement de lourdes robes et le léger pas dans les escaliers. Puis une silhouette, plus sombre que l'obscurité, passa le pallier et continua à descendre. Harry se glissa hors de sa chambre et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la balustrade.

Le hall en dessous de lui était enveloppé dans l'obscurité, mais alors qu'Harry plissait les yeux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la lumière de dehors inonda la pièce. Pendant un moment, Rogue fut clairement visible tandis qu'il se glissait par la porte et la refermait silencieusement derrière lui, puis le hall fut à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité.

Harry resta debout, agrippé à la balustrade, un creux désagréable s'étant ouvert dans son estomac. C'était suffisamment troublant que Rogue se faufile de toute évidence hors de la maison, mais il portait également ses robes de Mangemorts et Harry savait que cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il allait espionner les partisans de Voldemort.

Dumbledore avait dit à Harry des mois plus tôt que Rogue faisait quelque chose pour continuer à rassembler des informations sur l'organisation de Voldemort malgré le fait que la trahison de Rogue ait été découverte durant le printemps. Mais Harry avait imaginé cela comme étant plutôt dans le genre d'analyser les informations réunies par les autres. C'était suicidaire pour Rogue d'espionner lui-même.

Harry se mordit la langue, se demandant s'il devait aller réveiller Remus mais il discrédita tout de suite cette idée. Soit les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savaient déjà ce que faisait Rogue ou alors c'était secret pour une bonne raison.

A contrecœur, Harry retourna au lit mais dormir était hors de question. Il s'allongea, fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité, complètement éveillé, essayant d'imaginer où Rogue était allé et essayant de ne pas se demander s'il reverrait son professeur en vie à nouveau. Il laissa tomber toutes les barrières mentales qu'il utilisait habituellement pour bloquer son esprit à Voldemort et fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune douleur dans sa cicatrice. Voldemort n'était pas émotionnellement agité donc Rogue ne se dirigeait pas dans un piège. Cela voulait également dire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

C'était presque trois heures plus tard qu'Harry entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau et un soulagement le traversa. Il sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans le couloir. La lune avait bougé et la lumière de la lune brillait maintenant vivement à travers le vasistas sur le pallier, illuminant les escaliers et la silhouette qui les remontait.

Rogue se figea un instant en repérant Harry, puis tira sa cape de voyage plus proche de lui et continua à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'emplacement d'Harry.

— Potter, que faites-vous debout à cette heure ?

— J'ai – j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, mentit Harry, espérant que Rogue ne puisse pas voir suffisamment son visage dans la quasi-totale obscurité pour démasquer son mensonge. J'ai entendu un bruit et je me suis demandé ce que c'était.

— Ce n'est rien qui vous regarde. Retournez au lit.

Harry ne bougea pas. La question implicite de où Rogue avait été resta suspendue dans les airs et Harry n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

— Que faites-vous debout ?

— Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien qui vous regarde, dit Rogue froidement. Mais si vous avez besoin d'une Dose de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour empêcher votre curiosité de vous garder éveillé, je serais ravi de vous la procurer. Il y avait une immanquable once de menace dans la voix calme et doucereuse de Rogue, mais après des heures à s'inquiéter et à attendre. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à céder aux intimidations de son professeur.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire peu sincère. Je suis sûr que Remus pourra répondre à mes questions au matin.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent en deux fentes dans l'obscurité, puis il saisit douloureusement le bras d'Harry et propulsa le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Rogue claqua des doigts et la lampe à côté du lit d'Harry prit vie ; il referma la porte et poussa Harry contre elle.

— Ne me menacez _jamais_, Potter, siffla Rogue avec colère. Je vous _promets_ qu'il n'en ressortira rien de bon.

— Dans ce cas ne _me_ menacez pas, cracha Harry en retour.

— Restez hors de mes affaires et je n'en aurais pas besoin. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre et je n'ai pas besoin des interférences d'un adolescent ignorant.

— Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de rester allongé la moitié de la nuit à me demander si vous êtes parti vous faire tuer, rétorqua Harry.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

— Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ? demanda-t-il, l'exaspération dépassant sa colère.

— Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous parti ?

Rogue secoua la tête avec dégoût et relâcha Harry.

— Je peux donc dire que vous serez encore moins attentif que d'habitude à votre leçon demain.

— Peu importe ma leçon, dit Harry, se frottant le bras à l'endroit où les doigts de Rogue s'y étaient enfoncés. Je ne suis pas aussi ignorant que vous le croyez et je ne suis pas non plus stupide. Je reconnais les robes que vous portez et j'ai une bonne idée de l'endroit où vous étiez.

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter. Ce n'est pas votre place de questionner mes actions ou d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux votre parole que vous ne le ferez pas, ni maintenant ni dans le futur.

Harry sentit un picotement désagréable dans le dos de sa nuque, un soupçon sombre se formant dans son esprit.

— Avec quelle fréquence les espionnez-vous ?

— Ce ne sont pas –

— Mes affaires. Je sais. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes complètement cinglé ?

Rogue fixa Harry un moment puis, étonnement, de façon déconcertante, il se mit à rire – un gloussement moqueur grave, qu'Harry ne trouvait pas du tout rassurant.

— Beaucoup seraient sans aucun doute de votre avis. Cependant, je fais ce qui est nécessaire. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre parole que vous n'en parlerez à personne.

Harry n'était pas enclin à faire une telle promesse, mais Rogue insista.

— Si vous estimez sincèrement ma vie au-dessus de votre propre curiosité, donnez-moi votre parole.

Dit comme cela, Harry ne pouvait pas refuser mais il n'allait pas tout donner non plus.

— Promettez-moi de ne pas prendre de risques stupides.

— Pas si je peux l'éviter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir une meilleure réponse de Rogue.

— Très bien, je promets de ne dire à personne ce que vous faites.

Rogue hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

— Retournez au lit. Il ouvrit la porte, puis se figea et lança un regard lucide à Harry.

— Potter, comprenez bien une chose. Les risques que je prends ne sont pas plus grands que ceux pris par quiconque d'autre. C'est quelque chose que vous garderez en tête la prochaine fois que Nymphadora passera la moitié de la nuit à vous remplir la tête d'une vision romantique de la guerre.

Un moment plus tard, Rogue avait disparu et Harry, épuisé et pensif, retourna dans son lit. Le sommeil vint facilement, mais Harry ne fit plus de rêves exaltants dans lesquels il vainquait des Mangemorts. Il rêva à la place de ses camarades tombant au combat alors qu'il regardait avec impuissance et qu'un cruel rire haut perché se moquait de lui.

* * *

Note : *Triton en anglais se dit newt, NEWT désignant aussi les ASPIC. Je trouvais ça intéressant à remarquer, mais bon peut-être que ça ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça XD.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Pisteur

**Chapitre 3 : Le Pisteur**

Avec un léger "pop", Harry apparut à côté d'une vieille armure à côté de la porte de la bibliothèque dans le hall d'entrée. Après presque un mois d'entraînement, il avait finalement réussi à maîtriser le transplanage et sauter instantanément d'une pièce à l'autre dans la maison était presque devenu amusant. C'était également la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la dépression. Harry commençait à se sentir claustrophobe à force d'être enfermé dans une maison depuis si longtemps et transplaner lui procurait une sorte de liberté dont il manquait terriblement dans le reste de sa vie.

— Tu as vraiment compris le truc maintenant, commenta Remus, descendant les escaliers. Mais si tu veux transplaner au petit déjeuner, pourquoi ne pas transplaner directement dans la cuisine ?

Harry grimaça.

— Je l'ai fait hier et j'ai tellement effrayé Dobby qu'il a fait tomber le bol de fraises qu'il faisait léviter jusqu'à la table.

Remus haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils continuaient à se diriger ensemble vers le petit déjeuner.

— Ce n'est pas trop grave.

— Ça l'aurait été si j'avais atterri sur Rogue. Il a dit que si je le faisais à nouveau, il me transformerait en triton et me mettrait dans un bocal de son placard à potions.

Remus rit.

— Si jamais tu disparais, je saurais où te chercher. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'auras aucun problème à passer ton examen.

— Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry avec enthousiasme, entrant dans la cuisine et prenant sa place à table pour le petit déjeuner.

— Oui, j'en ai parlé avec lui la nuit dernière et il a admis que tu avais besoin d'une pause. Tant que nous arrangeons une escorte adéquate, il te donne la permission à toi, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de passer la journée à Londres quand tu iras à ton permis de Transplanage.

Harry lâcha un cri de victoire et de pure joie, mais fut interrompu quasi-immédiatement par Rogue qui était assis au bout de la table de la cuisine et leva les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec un regard noir.

— Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit sage, Lupin ? Le ton de Rogue montrait clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas cela sage du tout.

— Il a besoin du permis pour transplaner, Severus, dit Remus. Puisque l'on sort de toute façon, ça ne fait pas de mal de profiter de la journée.

— Qu'il ait besoin ou non de son permis est discutable, mais il n'a certainement pas besoin de passer la journée entière à se balader dans Londres.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait des choses plus urgentes à faire pour son anniversaire.

— Je pense pouvoir dire que ceux qui le suivront en ont.

— J'ai été cloîtré dans cette stupide maison tout l'été, dit Harry avec indignation. Je pense que j'ai mérité un jour de sortie.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Remus. Et, plus important, Dumbledore l'est également. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas le contredire, Severus. Remus haussa un sourcil.

Rogue renifla bruyamment avec dégoût et retourna à sa lecture du journal.

Remus offrit un clin d'œil à Harry et Harry lui sourit en retour, mais était toujours irrité par Rogue. Pas que son attitude soit une surprise : Rogue n'avait aucun ami et passait toute sa vie à travailler, il était donc naturel qu'il en veuille à quiconque ayant la chance de s'échapper et de s'amuser. Tout de même, Harry trouvait cela particulièrement mesquin de sa part d'essayer de lui refuser son seul jour de liberté et souhaitait seulement que pour une fois cet été, Rogue laisserait passer l'opportunité d'essayer de lui pourrir la vie.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé Square Grimmaurd, Rogue avait été d'une humeur particulièrement agressive. Harry avait abandonné depuis longtemps d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec Rogue pendant leurs leçons et était devenu immunisé à la tension subtile entre eux, tout comme au fait d'être régulièrement ignoré. Mais la morosité de Rogue commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi infatigablement froid et avait suffisamment de raison de se sentir découragé sans avoir la compagnie de Rogue qui le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

Harry mordit son toast et regarda son professeur à table. Peut-être que le malaise de Rogue était dû au manque de sommeil. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, Harry avait fini par réaliser qu'il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que Rogue se glisse hors de la maison pour une de ses mystérieuses aventures de minuit. Harry avait tenu sa promesse et s'était retenu de parler de ces sorties à qui que ce soit, mais il était toujours inquiet.

Harry fronça les sourcils et chassa cette ligne de pensée. Rogue avait rendu clair le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir Harry fouiner dans ses affaires et Harry avait vraiment des choses plus importantes à faire que s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien à voir avec lui. Il se retourna vers Remus.

— Tu sais à quelle heure Ron, Hermione et Ginny vont arriver ? Ginny a dit qu'ils arriveraient par Portoloin aujourd'hui, mais elle n'a pas dit quand.

— Arthur a dit que le Portoloin était prévu pour arriver vers une heure, je crois. Ils en prennent un public depuis la Roumanie jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Remus. Les Portoloins privés ne peuvent plus arriver ici parce que c'est devenu trop encombré. On en était arrivés au point où les gens arrivaient les uns sur les autres, donc le Bureau des Transports Magiques a dû les bannir il y a dix ans.

— Pourquoi ne pas en prendre un Portoloin privé pour arriver directement ici ?

— Les Portoloins publics attirent moins l'attention.

— Potter, si vous avez l'intention de voir vos amis aujourd'hui, je vous suggère de commencer votre potion, dit Rogue. Même si vous vous y appliquez avec plus d'assiduité que d'habitude, je doute sérieusement que vous l'ayez finie pour une heure. Rogue fixa Harry de son regard le plus impérieux. Et si vous pensez que vous allez vous en tirer en ne la finissant qu'à moitié, pensez-y à deux fois.

Harry serra les dents et regarda Rogue, mais il savait que se disputer avec son professeur n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il se leva, jeta sa serviette et avec un insolent « Oui, monsieur. », ou plutôt aussi insolent que possible tout en pouvant s'en sortir, il monta les escaliers pour préparer la potion de la journée, déterminé à la finir avant une heure, pour aucune autre raison que pour prouver à Rogue qu'il avait tort.

Harry n'avait jamais été mieux préparé à une leçon de Potions dans sa vie. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus que nécessaire dans le laboratoire de Rogue puisque ses amis arrivaient, Harry était resté éveillé tard dans la nuit pour lire chaque mot du texte décrivant la Solution Clarifiante et en mémoriser les ingrédients ainsi que la moitié des instructions.

Dans le laboratoire, Harry s'installa immédiatement, travaillant avec sûreté et efficacité. Pourtant, à midi, il était devenu évident que Rogue avait raison. Harry sauta le déjeuner, mais une heure arriva et passa et il n'était toujours pas prêt de finir sa potion. Il était deux heures bien passées quand Harry, levant les yeux à la pendule, réalisa que ses amis étaient très en retard. Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne pouvait pas trouver le temps de s'inquiéter. Ils prenaient sûrement un peu de temps sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des achats. Ce n'était pas grave. Encore une demi-heure et il pensait avoir fini. Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte et attira l'attention d'Harry.

Remus regarda à l'intérieur et sourit.

— Je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir. Arthur viens de nous dire par Cheminette qu'ils ont pris un peu de retard. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne seront pas là avant trois heures.

Harry sourit, se sentant soulagé. Ce serait parfait.

— Merci, Remus. Je suis sûr que j'aurai fini.

Remus sourit avec sympathie et referma la porte alors qu'Harry retournait son attention à son chaudron.

— C'est tout ce qui vous préoccupe – terminer ?

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux. Il était rare que Rogue lui parle pendant ses leçons et pendant un moment, il ne put qu'haleter avec surprise.

— N'avez-vous aucune reconnaissance pour la beauté de ce qui est devant vous ou pour l'art de la création ? Savez-vous-même ce que vous préparez ?

— Bien sûr que oui, dit Harry, complètement pris au dépourvu par la passion dans les paroles de Rogue. La Solution Clarifiante est préparée spécifiquement pour un individu en y ajoutant quelques gouttes de sang à la solution de base. Quand la personne pour qui la solution a été préparée la boit, elle reçoit un flash momentané de lucidité : un instant de clarté où la réponse à leur plus grand besoin est révélée.

— Mot pour mot tiré du texte, Potter – vous rendriez Miss Granger fière, ricana Rogue. Mais savez-vous ce que ça _signifie_ ?

— Je – oui, je crois. En vérité, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi, dans son effort pour maîtriser les aspects pratiques et préparer efficacement la potion.

Rogue vint observer le contenu du chaudron d'Harry et ses yeux brillaient étrangement, même si Harry ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de désir ou de dégoût.

— Continuez, dit Rogue, ne quittant pas la potion des yeux.

Harry inspira profondément, mais il n'allait pas laisser Rogue le perturber, pas quand il était si prêt de finir. Il ajouta les derniers ingrédients au chaudron, remuant avec soin et vérifiant les instructions pour être sûr de n'avoir fait aucune erreur.

Rogue se tenait parfaitement immobile, regardant en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque la solution de base fut terminée qu'il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Harry et sa voix était basse et hypnotique.

— Cette potion, quand elle est préparée correctement, sondera les profondeurs de votre âme, les nuances de votre cœur, les recoins de votre esprit auxquels même vous ne pouvez accéder. Et elle vous offrira un apport de lucidité sur quelque chose que vous avez désespérément besoin de comprendre.

Rogue sortit un fourreau en cuir de sa poche et en tira un poignard étincelant en argent.

— Trois gouttes de l'annulaire gauche et trois du droit, dit-il, offrant le poignard à Harry.

Harry prit le couteau, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer avec l'excitation. Il entailla chacun des doigts que Rogue avait indiqués et laissa tomber précisément trois gouttes de sang de chaque dans le chaudron. La potion devint d'un rouge sang et commença à bouillir et siffler. Elle se troubla si violemment qu'elle éclaboussa contre les rebords du chaudron et un grand nuage de fumée en sortit en tourbillonnant. Harry recula, alarmé, mais Rogue resta imperturbé, observant. Enfin, la potion se calma à nouveau et Harry s'approcha pour regarder dans le chaudron. Seuls quelques centilitres de potions restaient, le reste ayant été évaporé. Ce qui restait demeurait extrêmement calme et absolument désarmant. Cela ressemblait à du diamant liquide. La lumière étincelait à sa surface qui était aussi lisse que du verre. Le plus stupéfiant était que la potion semblait avoir un effet sublimant. Harry pouvait voir le fond de son chaudron avec une clarté remarquable.

Rogue plaça un des bouts d'un long tube en argent dans le chaudron et l'autre bout dans une fiole en cristal.

— _Siphon,_ dit-il.

D'un coup, la potion commença à couler du chaudron vers le tube et dans le flacon. Quand la dernière goutte eut été transférée, Rogue mit le bouchon sur la bouteille et la tendit à Harry qui regarda Rogue avec surprise.

— Prenez-le. C'est à vous. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser.

Harry prit le flacon respectueusement. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Peut-être que ce n'était que les mots de Rogue donnant vie à son imagination, mais la potion semblait appeler quelque chose de profond au fond de lui.

— Soyez conscient, Potter, que quand vous utilisez cette potion, vous ne choisissez ni la question, ni la nature de la connaissance révélée. La potion répond à ce besoin enfoui le plus profondément en vous. En tant que tel, le résultat peut être… inattendu.

Harry regarda Rogue qui fixait le flacon, ses yeux toujours hantés de cette étrange combinaison de désir et de révulsion.

— Vous vous en êtes déjà servi, dit Harry, certain que c'était vrai.

— Une fois, murmura Rogue. Il leva les yeux et Harry réalisa que la barrière émotionnelle qui avait existé entre eux depuis des semaines avait disparu et pour un moment, le rapport familier qu'ils avaient partagé durant les leçons d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie d'Harry était revenu.

— SALE TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG ! SALAUDS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLER MA MAISON ! LA RUINE DE NOTRE MONDE EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !

Harry regarda la porte avec irritation, mais Rogue prit la parole calmement.

— Je m'hasarderais à deviner que les Weasley et Miss Granger sont ici.

Rogue avait raison, bien entendu, mais Harry était tiraillé entre la perspective de voir ses amis et la frustration quant au timing qui n'aurait pas pu être pire. Il regarda Rogue à nouveau, mais il semblait avoir déjà discerné ses pensées et s'était déjà retiré émotionnellement. Quand il reparla, c'était avec ses manières froidement détachées habituelles. La passion avait disparu.

— Allez-y, Potter. Je suis sûr que vos amis sont autant impatients de vous voir que vous l'êtes de les voir.

Harry sentit un léger pincement de déception, mais il hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir.

— Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Une lueur de l'ancienne passion de Rogue brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il désignait de la tête le flacon qu'Harry tenait toujours dans ses mains.

— Prenez soin de l'utiliser de manière sage.

Harry sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'il avait offert à son professeur depuis un mois.

— Je le ferai, monsieur. Il fourra le flacon dans sa poche puis sortit rapidement du laboratoire, de très bonne humeur.

* * *

— VERMINE ! cria Mrs Black quand Harry descendit les escaliers en courant jusqu'au palier du première étage où il dérapa pour s'arrêter et regarder par-dessus la balustrade dans le hall d'entrée en-dessous.

— Au moins c'est de la vermine morte, cria George agréablement, tendant de grosses poignées de furets.

— Et étant donné le genre de trophées que vous gardez sur vos murs, je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous plaignez, ajouta Fred.

Mrs Black se lança dans un flot apoplectique et assez imagé d'invectives, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. A côté des jumeaux et les regardant comme s'ils étaient plus fous que d'habitude se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Souriant, il courut dans les escaliers. Ginny le repéra en première et poussa un cri encore plus fort que ceux de Mrs Black.

— Harry !

Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, le serrant si fermement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Puis Hermione l'enlaça également et Ron lui tapa dans le dos.

Ils riaient tous et parlaient en même temps et Mrs Black, qui avait été reléguée au second plan, semblait perdre intérêt à leur crier dessus. Fred et George saisirent l'opportunité pour tirer les rideaux juste au moment où Remus les rejoignit et une nouvelle série de bienvenues s'ensuivit. Hermione était en train d'expliquer comment ils avaient été retardés à cause d'un échange de Portoloins qui les avait fait atterrir à Lisbonne au lieu de Londres, quand elle fut interrompue par Rogue qui apparut sur le palier du premier étage.

— Aussi touchant qu'est cette réunion, serait-il possible de la poursuivre dans l'une des vingt autres pièces de cette maison pour que ceux d'entre nous qui essayent de travailler n'aient pas à la subir ?

— Désolé, Severus, répondit Remus aimablement. Rogue secoua la tête et disparut à nouveau en haut alors que Remus se retournait vers Harry et ses amis. Vous feriez mieux de tous vous installer, de toute façon. Fred et George pourquoi n'amènerais-je ses furets à Buck pendant que vous et Harry aidez à monter les valises ? suggéra Remus.

Alors que Remus montait les escaliers, Fred se tourna vers Hermione et prit sa valise.

— Je prends la tienne.

— Non, c'est bon, ça va. Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Avec un bruissement et un petit mouvement, la valise s'éleva dans les airs et flotta sagement devant elle pendant qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers.

— Crâneuse ! cria Fred dans son dos.

George donna un coup de coude à son frère.

— Mais on est tout de même plus rapides.

Souriant, ils saisirent la valise de Ginny et la lancèrent à la poursuite d'Hermione.

— Attention, on passe !

Hermione lâcha un petit cri et se mit à courir, sa valise se cognant contre les murs alors que les jumeaux la chassaient dans les escaliers.

Ginny rit.

— C'est bien d'être de retour. Puis elle suivit ses frères.

— Viens alors, dit Harry, saisissant un bout de la valise de Ron.

Ron prit l'autre bout et ils allèrent en haut et déposèrent la valise au pied du lit libre. Ron s'affala dans son lit et Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sien.

— Alors comment c'était ? demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

— C'était bien.

— Non, allez, vraiment ?

Le visage de Ron se transforma en sourire.

— C'était vraiment génial ! Harry tu aurais dû être là. Il y a un énorme canyon dans les montagnes et les dragons s'y entassent et ressortent des murs de pierre abrupts. Il y en avait des centaines, de toutes les sortes que tu pourrais imaginer. Il y a des sorts pour les empêcher de s'enfuir, bien sûr, et encore plus pour éloigner les Moldus. Dans le canyon il y a les cages d'entraînement plus un grand pâturage qu'ils gardent approvisionné en moutons et les dragons plongent et en prenne quand ils ont faim. Il faut rester loin d'eux quand c'est l'heure de les nourrir tout de même. Je l'ai découvert de la manière forte.

Ron s'arrêtait à peine pour respirer alors qu'il relatait la merveille que représentait la préservation des dragons. Son enthousiasme était contagieux et Harry se surprit à arborer un sourire aussi large que celui de son ami.

— Ils ont un institut de recherche et des programmes de reproduction. Hagrid aurait adoré.

— Il faudra qu'on l'emmène avec nous la prochaine fois, dit Harry.

Le sourire de Ron s'estompa.

— J'aurais aimé que tu puisses les voir. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Dumbledore de ne pas t'avoir laissé venir.

— Ne dis pas ça ! le gronda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce avec le reste des Weasley. Dumbledore a fait ce qu'il a pensé mieux pour Harry.

— On n'est pas allés voir de dragons, dit Fred, tirant la chaise du bureau et s'asseyant dessus. Mais vous n'êtes pas tristes pour nous.

George se hissa sur le bureau.

— Au moins Harry a failli se faire bouffer par l'un deux pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

— Vous pourriez y aller quand vous voulez si vous n'étiez pas si occupés avec votre magasin, dit Ron.

— Certains doivent travailler pour gagner leur vie tu sais, répondit Fred.

— Vous appelez ce que vous faites du « travail » ? demanda Ginny, se lovant sur le lit à côté d'Harry.

George fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air offensé.

— Ce ne sont pas que des jeux et de l'amusement.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron et lança un sourire sceptique aux jumeaux.

— En fait, dans votre cas, je crois que ça l'est.

Fred la pointa du doigt.

— Je te ferais savoir que la plupart de notre temps, récemment, a été consacré sur le côté sérieux de nos affaires.

— Vous parlez des choses que vous faites pour l'Ordre ? demanda Harry avec intérêt. Il savait que les jumeaux fournissaient l'Ordre de certaines de leurs inventions les plus utiles, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de leur en parler. Sur quoi avez-vous travaillé ?

— Quelques trucs, dit George. Ce que l'on pense avoir le plus grand potentiel cependant est le Charme du Pisteur.

— Le quoi ? demanda Ginny.

— Le Charme du Pisteur : on l'appelle comme ça parce que ça marche comme une sorte de chien limier, expliqua Fred.

George continua.

— Une grande partie de ce que l'Ordre essaye de mettre en place est un moyen de tracer les mouvements des alliés de Vous-Savez-Qui pour trouver ce qu'ils prévoient de faire.

— Mais un Mangemort ne laissera personne le poursuivre, dit Fred, reprenant la narration ni vu ni connu. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas envoyer un hibou à Lucius Malfoy puis sauter sur son balai et le suivre. Il y a des sortilèges de Confusion pour empêcher ce genre de choses.

George sourit de manière espiègle.

— Donc on s'est dit, au lieu de pister le sorcier ou la sorcière, pourquoi ne pas pister quelque chose de leur personne ? L'idée est d'utiliser sa baguette pour flairer une substance. Le sortilège du Pisteur retient en gros le maquillage ou la substance que l'on choisit pour pouvoir la pister plus tard en utilisant une variante d'un simple sortilège de traceur.

— Quelle sorte de substance ? demanda Harry.

Fred haussa les épaules.

— N'importe quoi, vraiment. Tant que c'est unique.

— Evidemment on ne pourrait pas tracer quelque chose comme du jus de citrouille, dit George. Ce serait inutile. On se désartibulerait en mille morceaux si on essayait de transplaner en se basant là-dessus.

— Du sang ou une mèche de cheveux puisque c'est unique à chacun, dit Fred. Mais si on ne peut pas trouver ça, on peut aussi créer quelque chose – une sorte de solution – et en faire couler un peu sur la personne que l'on veut pister, quand elle ne regarde pas.

— Sur un Mangemort ? demanda Ginny avec incrédulité.

— C'est vrai que ça peut s'avérer un peu délicat, admit George. Mais ce n'est pas impossible et une fois la cible marquée, ils ne sauront jamais qu'on les traque.

C'était exactement le genre d'idée folle et pourtant simple qui avait fait des Farces Weasley pour sorciers facétieux un si grand succès l'année précédent. Qui d'autre que Fred et George pour avoir l'idée d'aller à la rencontre d'un Mangemort et faire couler quelques gouttes d'une concoction spéciale sur leur épaule quand ils ne regardaient pas ?

— Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Fred. Dumbledore pense que c'est prometteur. On a fait une démonstration à l'Ordre il y a deux jours et la plupart ont semblé la trouver utile. Même Rogue avait l'air intéressé.

— Ça c'est un compliment, grogna Ron.

— En fait, je trouve que c'est très intelligent, dit Hermione. Et c'est simple, ce qui veut dire que n'importe quel sorcier compétent pourrait l'apprendre très vite. Je suis sûre que les Aurors trouveront un moyen de s'en servir.

— C'est ce qu'on espère, dit George. Pour le moment, néanmoins, c'est toujours secret.

— Top secret, insista Fred. Dumbledore veut que l'on soit prudent avec les gens à qui on en parle.

— Donc ne laissez pas échapper qu'on vous en a parlé, finit George avec un sourire.

— Et moi qui voulais écrire aux Malfoy, dit Ron.

— Idiot, dit Fred de bonne guerre en se levant. Viens George, on ferait mieux de rentrer au magasin.

George lâcha un soupire dramatique.

— Ah, le fardeau de la réussite : pas un seul moment de repos. Puis il sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil. A plus !

Une fois Fred et George partis, Harry se tourna vers les autres.

— Alors, qui veut voir la « salle commune de Gryffondor » ?

* * *

Le vieux salon avait mérité son surnom cet après-midi. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer des parties de Bataille Explosive et d'échecs tout en grignotant des biscuits et du jus de citrouille que Dobby avait montés. Remus et Tonks s'arrêtèrent même un moment avant de sortir dîner à Londres, ce qui avait causé un échange de sourires connaisseurs entre Ginny et Hermione.

Dobby apparut et offrit de leur monter le dîner, puisqu'à part Rogue, ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Harry et ses amis avaient approuvé volontiers et une table se matérialisa, immédiatement chargée de plus de nourriture qu'ils ne pourraient jamais manger. Après avoir mangé à leur faim, Hermione demanda à Ron de l'aider à organiser ses notes de cours. Ron sembla momentanément déchiré entre son désir d'accompagner Hermione à sa chambre et sa volonté de ne pas laisser Harry et Ginny seuls, mais son indécision fut rapidement levée.

Dès que lui et Hermione furent partis, Ginny enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et l'embrassa. Il la serra près de lui, s'enivrant de son parfum. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de la tenir de cette manière et ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à rattraper le mois perdu.

* * *

Harry était de très bonne humeur le lendemain matin et il descendit au petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Rogue était déjà installé à sa place habituelle, lisant le journal et ignorant résolument les autres habitants de la maison. Remus et Tonks étaient également à table. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard significatif en les voyant attablés ensemble, puis elles regardèrent Harry.

Malheureusement, Harry ne savait pas comment répondre. Le langage des sourires et des sourcils levés utilisé par les filles le dépassait complètement. Par chance, Ron vint à son secours.

— Mince, Harry, tu as mangé comme ça tout l'été ? demanda Ron, fixant les bols et plats sur la table avec respect.

Ron avait de toute évidence manqué l'échange entre les filles et Harry tourna de bon cœur son attention à la nourriture devant lui. Comme la soirée précédente, Dobby s'était surpassé avec ce repas. La longue table était pleine de tout sorte de nourriture et l'elfe de maison chantonnait en envoyant des verres de jus de citrouille frais flotter jusqu'à chacun d'eux. En fait, Dobby était presque aussi heureux qu'Harry de voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny à la maison et fut ravi par le compliment de Ron.

— Dobby est content de servir les amis d'Harry Potter. S'il y a quoique ce soit d'autre que vous aimeriez, n'hésitez pas à demander à Dobby monsieur.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant cela, mais Ginny sourit et Ron avait l'air vraiment enchanté. Clairement, la nourriture n'avait pas été le meilleur point de leur voyage en Roumanie.

Harry était sur le point de piquer dans son repas quand Kingsley Shacklebolt apparut. A part Tonks, les membres de l'Ordre qui ne vivaient pas à la maison venaient rarement au petit déjeuner et même Rogue leva les yeux avec surprise quand l'Auror arriva.

Shacklebolt avait l'air fatigué et sombre. Il ne s'assit pas, mais s'adressa à eux depuis la porte.

— Bellatrix Lestrange s'est échappée d'Azkaban la nuit dernière.

Il y eut un moment de choc, puis Tonks prit la parole.

— Ce n'est pas possible. La nouvelle sécurité est censée être à toute épreuve.

— Je me suis chargé de la sécurité donc tu n'as pas besoin de me le faire remarquer, rétorqua Shacklebolt.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Remus.

L'Auror secoua la tête.

— C'est justement le problème. Personne ne le sait. Elle dormait dans sa cellule comme d'habitude et une heure plus tard elle n'était plus là. Elle a tout bonnement disparu.

Tout le monde échangea des regards inquiets en entendant la nouvelle, mais Harry avait plus de raisons que tous d'êtres en colère. De tous les Mangemorts de Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange était la dernière qu'il voulait voir libre. Il avait une rancune personnelle envers elle et la pensée d'une seconde fuite de sa part lui restait en travers de la gorge.

— Dumbledore vous joindra plus tard dans la matinée, continua Shacklebolt. Je retourne à la prison pour aider l'enquête. Tonks, nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

Tonks était déjà sur ses pieds. Elle serra brièvement la main de Remus et les deux Aurors partirent. Surprenamment, ce fut Rogue qui brisa le silence.

— Lupin, étant donné les circonstances, je suggérerais de reporter les plans de Potter pour cette semaine.

— _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Harry avant que Remus puisse répondre.

Rogue ignora Harry et continua à s'adresser à Remus.

— Tant que nous ne saurons pas comment et pourquoi Bellatrix s'est échappée, Potter devrait rester en sécurité au quartier général. Le conduire à son examen maintenant serait mal avisé et le risque est à la fois inutile et inacceptable.

— Severus –

— Vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Harry coupa Rogue. Je serai majeur dans quelques jours et, en tant qu'adulte, je pense pouvoir décider par moi-même quels risques sont acceptables.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry.

— Il y a une différence entre être majeur et être adulte.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa et sa voix s'éleva avec colère.

— Vous pensez donc que je n'ai pas traversé assez dans ma vie pour avoir gagné le droit d'être considéré comme un adulte ?

Remus leva une main.

— Harry s'il te plaît –

— Vous ne vous comportez certainement pas comme tel tout de suite.

Harry frappa la table d'une main.

— Si vous pensez pouvoir me retenir ici contre ma volonté, vous avez tort. Je vous le promets.

— Arrêtez ça, _tous les deux_ ! Les cris de Remus attirèrent enfin l'attention d'Harry et Rogue, alors que le loup-garou les fixait chacun leur tour avec sévérité. Il jeta sa serviette et se leva. Severus, si tu veux en discuter, monte avec moi. Harry, attends là !

Harry s'était également levé, les yeux brillants de défiance, mais Remus ne lui donna pas la chance de protester.

— J'ai besoin de parler seul avec Severus.

Remus quitta la cuisine et, avec un dernier regard noir à Harry, Rogue le suivit.

Harry resta, les poings serrés, furieux que les deux hommes s'en aillent pour décider de son destin sans l'inclure dans la conversation.

— Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny. Tu es impatient de pouvoir sortir depuis le début de l'été. Remus ne te laissera pas tomber. Je suis sûre qu'il peut gérer Rogue.

— Rogue est seulement inquiet, Harry, dit Hermione. C'est vraiment plutôt de mauvais augure que Bellatrix Lestrange s'échappe d'Azkaban maintenant.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

— Tu prends le parti de Rogue ?

— Non ! Je dis juste que je comprends –

— Tant mieux pour toi, mais tu n'as pas été piégée dans cette maison depuis un mois. Je me fiche de savoir si Rogue est _inquiet_ ou essaye juste de me pourrir la vie par principe. Je n'abandonnerai pas notre voyage à Londres.

Harry poussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda Ron. Remus a dit d'attendre ici.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment enclin à écouter Remus pour le moment.

— Tu ne vas pas monter ? Hermione semblait scandalisée.

— Si. J'en ai marre que d'autres dirigent ma vie. Je veux prendre mes propres décisions pour une fois. Je ne les laisserai pas décider pour moi.

Harry quitta la cuisine avant que ses amis ne protestent davantage. Dans le hall d'entrée, il pouvait entendre le son d'une dispute animée se déroulant à voix basse en provenance de la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha en silence jusqu'à pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se disait.

— Severus, c'est un adolescent.

— Merci, Lupin, pour cette observation qui me stupéfie de par son évidence, se moqua la voix de Rogue. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu laisses les caprices du gamin prendre le pas sur sa sécurité.

— C'est important pour lui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? Et ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être seul. Tonks, Maugrey et moi serons avec lui.

— Deux Aurors et un loup-garou, même bien intentionnés, ne peuvent pas garantir sa sécurité face à des Mangemorts.

— Severus tu commences à sembler aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey. Des Mangemorts ne vont pas venir s'en prendre à nous au plein cœur de Londres !

— Serais-tu prêt à parier sa vie que ce ne sera pas le cas ? C'est la même confiance arrogante de son père et de son parrain qui l'a laissé seul dans ce monde.

— Ce n'est pas juste !

— Vraiment ? Ça ne fait même pas deux mois depuis la dernière fois où il a failli se faire tuer – j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il a failli y parvenir au total. Combien d'opportunités de plus tu penses qu'il faudra avant qu'il y parvienne ?

— On ne parle que de quelques heures.

— C'est tout ce qu'il faut ! Franchement Lupin, prêtes-tu attention à mes rapports ? Le nombre de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmente quotidiennement. Il a des ressources impressionnantes à sa disposition pour exécuter ses désirs et il désire Potter par-dessus tout.

— Donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que l'on garde Harry enfermé ici tout l'été, virtuellement prisonnier ?

— Tu le fais paraître comme une sentence à vie. On parle de deux mois.

— Et on parle d'Harry. Quand a-t-il été content de rester à sa place et de faire ce qu'on lui dit ?

— Il est grand temps qu'il apprenne. On ne cède pas à un enfant juste parce qu'il pique une crise.

— Harry n'est plus un enfant. Il a pratiquement dix-sept ans et il mérite d'avoir un mot à dire quand on parle de sa propre vie.

— On a eu dix-sept nous aussi et je n'ai pas particulièrement confiance en la capacité de quelqu'un de cet âge pour prendre une décision.

Remus soupira avec lassitude.

— Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus. Mais tu ne peux pas simplement lui dicter quoi faire, Severus. Cela ne t'a-t-il pas traversé l'esprit que si tu lui montrais un peu de respect et que tu lui exposais ton raisonnement, il pourrait écouter ?

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me justifier devant mes élèves.

— Harry n'est pas qu'un élève. Pas à mes yeux et certainement pas aux tiens.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

— Vraiment ? Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas là pour une soudaine inquiétude pour les notes d'Harry en potions et il y a sûrement d'autres endroits où tu aurais pu passer l'été.

— Tu as raison, concéda Rogue facilement. Je suis là pour garder Potter loin des ennuis – quelque chose que tu n'es apparemment pas engagé à faire.

— Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais penser à lui parler de temps en temps. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le mentor qu'Harry mérite, mais au moins _j'essaye._ Remarques-tu même la façon dont il te regarde : la déception et la frustration qui traversent son visage à chaque fois que tu le congédies sans un mot ?

— Je me fiche de ce que Potter pense de moi, répondit Rogue, crachant les mots avec véhémence. Je suis là pour m'occuper de son bien-être, et s'il faut qu'il me déteste pour cela, _qu'il en soit ainsi. _Contrairement à toi, je suis plus intéressé à le garder en vie qu'à être apprécié.

Il y eut un long silence, mais Remus parla enfin, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure.

— J'ai peur pour lui également, Severus.

Rogue ne répondit pas à cela, mais Remus continua.

— Je regarde Harry et je me demande s'il vivra même aussi longtemps que ses parents.

— Dans ce cas, _pourquoi_ insistes-tu pour le satisfaire ?

La frustration dans le ton de Rogue ne pouvait être manquée.

— Parce que ta façon ne marche pas, dit Remus, égalant sa frustration. Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus, même si tu aimes croire le contraire. Je connais les risques, mais j'ai enterré assez d'amis qui étaient censés être hors de danger pour savoir que se cacher n'est pas une solution. Ça _ne fonctionnera pas_. Tu l'as entendu. Refuse-lui ça et tout ce que tu réussiras à faire est le rendre si énervé et désespéré qu'il fera quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Au moins, de cette manière, nous aurons un peu de contrôle.

Rogue soupira.

— Tu es déterminé à suivre ce cours d'actions imprudent ?

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas je viendrai avec vous.

— Je pensais que tu le ferais, la voix de Remus contenait une trace immanquable d'amusement. Rogue ne fit que renifler en retour, puis Harry entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et il transplana.

Harry apparut dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Sa colère avait disparu et il devait admettre qu'Hermione avait eu raison. Rogue _était_ inquiet pour lui, bien plus que ce qu'Harry aurait cru. Pire, Remus était également inquiet pour lui. Etant donné le niveau de sécurité sous lequel il avait été placé depuis son arrivée Square Grimmaurd, Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il était tout de même déconcertant d'entendre la frustration et même la peur dans les voix de Rogue et Remus.

Une tape à la porte sortit Harry de ses pensées.

— Te voilà, dit Remus, plaçant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tu seras content de savoir que j'ai réussi à calmer Severus. Il va venir comme chaperon jeudi mais je suis sûr que Tonks et moi pourrons le garder hors de ton chemin.

Remus sourit avec décontraction, ne montrant aucune inquiétude dont il avait fait part à Rogue seulement quelques minutes plus tôt puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu vas bien Harry ?

— Je vais bien. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit Harry, essayant de faire preuve des émotions qu'il avait ressenties dans la cuisine. Se rendre à son permis de transplanage semblait beaucoup moins important maintenant qu'au petit déjeuner.

* * *

Harry ne dit rien à ses amis de la conversation qu'il avait surprise et les jours suivants furent fantastiques. Même Rogue était plus agréable que d'habitude, ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression parce qu'Harry trouvait difficile d'être irrité par quelqu'un qui ne faisait qu'être sincèrement inquiet pour son bien-être comme l'était Rogue, même s'il ne réussit jamais à le montrer. Harry ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet avec lui, bien entendu, et l'ajouta avec résignation à la liste des choses dont il ne pouvait pas discuter avec son professeur.

La nuit avant son anniversaire, Harry alla au lit se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir ce jour-là. Ses amis étaient avec lui et ils allaient passer une journée géniale à Londres. Cela allait être le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

Harry alla se coucher, mais il ne rêva pas de combattre des Mangemorts comme c'était typiquement le cas. Au lieu de cela, il rêva de Poudlard et des bons moments qu'il y avait passés : de Quidditch, d'après-midi ensoleillés au bord du lac et des nuits près du feu dans la salle commune. Tous ses amis étaient dans son rêve et Dobby apparut même pour dire à quel point il était ravi d'être libre, puis il éclata d'un rire aigu.

Harry se réveilla dans l'obscurité, se sentant groggy, le rire de l'elfe de maison retentissant toujours dans ses oreilles et s'attendant à moitié à voir Dobby se tenir côté de lui. Mais les ronflements légers de Ron lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait fait que rêver. Harry soupira avec contentement, puis roula dans son lit et se rendormit rapidement.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Permis de Transplanage

**Chapitre 4 : Permis de Transplanage**

Maugrey ouvrit la grille branlante et remonta le chemin éclairé par la lune jusqu'à la petite maison délabrée, son œil magique pivotant dans son orbite pour prendre conscience du jardin envahi par la végétation et de peinture craquelée. Il était très tard, mais quand il avait entendu un appel signalant des problèmes à ce cottage assez éloigné, il n'avait pas pu laisser passer la chance de voir par lui-même. Deux jeunes Aurors qui sortaient à peine de formation l'attendaient juste devant la porte d'entrée.

— Blakely, Danforth, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

— Deux cette fois, répondit Blakely. On dirait qu'ils se sont entretués. Il a dû y avoir une sacrée dispute. C'est vraiment un carnage et je suis sérieux quand je dis ça.

Maugrey lui lança un regard sombre et passa la porte. Blakely n'avait pas exagéré, le living-room était retourné dans tous les sens et il y avait du sang partout sur les meubles cassés et jusqu'à très haut le long des murs. Deux larges objets, couverts de draps, se trouvaient sur le sol. Maugrey approcha du plus proche et retira la couverture. L'homme mort était à peine reconnaissable. Qu'il ait pu vivre assez longtemps pour tuer son compagnon alors qu'il avait lui-même autant de blessures avait dû demander une détermination fanatique – ou peut être de la folie pure.

Maugrey replaça le drap et alla examiner l'autre corps qui était au moins aussi meurtri que le premier. Puis il se tourna vers les Aurors qui attendaient patiemment à la porte.

— Vous avez une théorie ?

— Aucun des deux hommes ne vivait là, on suppose donc qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour une raison ou une autre. Ils étaient tous les deux Mangemorts, ils préparaient sûrement un mauvais coup ce qui doit être la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi un endroit aussi isolé pour se rencontrer. Le plus proche voisin est à un kilomètre. Quelque temps après leur arrivée, ils se sont disputés et voilà le résultat.

— Qui les a trouvés ?

— Un Moldu rentrant chez lui d'une nuit passée dehors avec ses potes a entendu du bruit et a vu les flashes des sortilèges. Il a appelé la police moldue. Bien entendu, nous surveillons leurs fréquences depuis la reprise des activités Mangemorts et par chance nous sommes arrivés les premiers. Quelques sortilèges de Confusion se sont occupés des policiers qui avaient répondu.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre impliqué ?

Blakely et Danforth échangèrent des regards incertains.

— Il n'y a aucun indice allant dans ce sens, dit Danforth. Personne d'autre n'a été vu.

— Il n'y avait pas vraiment de témoin dans le coin qui aurait pu voir quelqu'un néanmoins, si ? dit Maugrey et l'autre Auror se tortilla avec gêne.

— Euh, non, approuva Blakely. Mais nous avons vérifié leurs baguettes et tous les sorts concordent avec la thèse d'un combat soudain et animé. Ce gars-là, Reeves, est mort de suffocation après que son larynx a été écrasé par un sort particulièrement noir de l'autre type, Crandall, qui est mort peu après d'hémorragie interne. Un Reducto de trop, on dirait.

Le regard de Maugrey s'assombrit encore plus, sa bouche courbée en une fine ligne avec frustration. Il se pencha en avant et retira le drap du corps le plus près.

— Vous savez ce qu'il faut à un homme pour continuer à se battre dans cette condition ? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes hommes devant lui qui avaient légèrement palis. Il doit être soit tellement dérangé – probablement à cause d'une potion – qu'il ne ressent littéralement pas les effets des sorts qui le frappent, ou doit se trouver sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il tendit le drap ensanglanté à Blakely. Je vous laisse décider lequel des deux vous trouvez le plus probable.

Maugrey quitta la maison et les Aurors abasourdis et tituba lentement vers la grille. Cela faisait cinq Mangemorts morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses en autant de semaines et Maugrey se demandait encore combien de temps ses supérieurs au Ministère allaient continuer à ignorer que des meurtres étaient commis.

Ce n'était pas si évident bien sûr. Le coupable était très intelligent et prenait soin de ne pas s'incriminer de quelque façon que ce soit. Tout de même, les preuves étaient claires et s'ils voulaient bien faire un peu d'effort pour attraper ce maniaque, Maugrey était sûr qu'ils finiraient par s'en débarrasser. Le vrai problème était que personne ne voulait être dérangé, pas quand c'était des Mangemorts qui goûtaient à leur propre médecine.

Maugrey le comprenait : il n'était pas naïf. Mais il savait également que si la justice ne s'appliquait pas à tout le monde, elle ne servait personne. Même un assassin n'avait pas le droit d'être assassiné.

Il atteignit la grille et regarda en arrière vers la maison, son visage reflétant dégoût et détermination. Si personne d'autre ne s'en souciait, il n'aurait qu'à attraper le tueur lui-même. Avec un dernier grognement, Maugrey poussa la grille et disparut.

* * *

— Harry Potter voudrait-il un peu plus de fraises avec de la crème caillée ? demanda Dobby avec entrain.

— Dobby, si je mange une seule chose de plus je vais être malade, dit Harry. Mais c'était super ! ajouta-t-il de bonne humeur, lorsque les oreilles de Dobby commencèrent à tomber avec tristesse. Tu t'es vraiment surpassé !

C'était vrai : la table du petit déjeuner était chargée de plus de nourriture qu'Harry n'aurait jamais espéré manger. Même Ron avait à peine réussi à s'attaquer efficacement à ce festin. Dobby sourit joyeusement et se détourna pour aller rechercher du thé alors qu'Harry poussait son assiette et soupirait avec aise. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et poussa un petit paquet vers Harry.

— Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

— Remus, tu nous emmènes déjà à Londres aujourd'hui. Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose, dit Harry, souriant avec gratitude.

— C'est quelque chose de pratique que je me suis dit pourrait te servir.

Harry déchira l'emballage et une petite pierre lisse avec des reflets métalliques tomba dans sa main. Il la tint au-dessus de lui, observant la lumière dansant à sa surface.

— C'est joli. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un Détecteur de Sortilèges. Elle vibre quand un objet ensorcelé est à proximité.

— Papa en a un, dit Ron, avalant une bouchée de pommes de terre. Il dit que c'est utile quand il s'occupe d'artefact moldus. La plupart des choses qu'il voit sont simplement ensorcelées ou maudites, mais de temps en temps il tombe sur quelque chose avec un sortilège plus grave dessus et ça l'avertit à chaque fois.

— Tous les Aurors en portent également, dit Remus. Puisque tu as l'intention de devenir un Auror, Harry, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire.

— Merci, Remus, tu as eu raison.

Harry examina la pierre avec attention, enthousiaste d'avoir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans son futur d'Auror. Avant le petit déjeuner, Ginny lui avait offert _Chasseurs de Mages Noirs : L'Histoire du Service des Aurors._ Le livre faisait presque mille pages, mais Harry ne pouvait pas attendre de le lire et était secrètement ravi que ce soit Ginny qui avait été assez clairvoyante pour le lui offrir.

Il ne l'avait pas dit, bien sûr, mais il préférait largement le cadeau de Ginny à celui d'Hermione – un volume magnifique sur la préservation des dragons roumains avec des photos à couper le souffle de dragons s'accrochant à des rochers abrupts et montant en flèche au-dessus d'une vallée brumeuse. Il le préférait même à la dent de dragon que Ron lui avait donnée et qu'il portait à une chaîne autour de son cou.

Harry fourra le Détecteur de Sortilèges dans sa poche au moment où Hedwige entra par la fenêtre. Elle portait un encombrant paquet qu'elle déposa sur la table de la cuisine devant lui puis elle se posa sur le dossier de la chaise d'Harry et lui mordilla l'oreille avec affection.

— Salut, ma belle ! Harry caressa sa chouette et lui tendit un morceau de boudin noir, puis tira le paquet vers lui.

— De qui ça vient ? demanda Hermione.

— De mon oncle et ma tante, dit Harry avec surprise, lisant l'adresse de l'expéditeur sur l'emballage. Mais tout ce qu'ils ne m'ont jamais envoyé c'était un cure-dent et une chaussette sale.

— Peut-être que c'est beaucoup de chaussettes sales, proposa Ron.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Harry.

— Eh bien, vas-y, ouvre, le pressa Ginny alors qu'Harry continuait à fixer le paquet. Comme ça on va tous pouvoir rire en bon coup, quoi que ce soit.

— Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. Harry déchira le papier du paquet qui révéla une vieille et abîmée boite en carton avec une demi-feuille de papier scotchée dessus.

_Nous avons accepté de garder cela tant que tu restais chez nous. Maintenant que tu as dix-sept ans, nous sommes reconnaissants de nous en débarrasser et de nous débarrasser de toi. Nous ne voulions pas la jeter puisqu'il pouvait y avoir des choses bizarres dedans et que ce ne serait pas sûr._

_Vernon et Pétunia Dursley_

_PS : Ne nous contacte plus jamais. Nous avons dit à Marge et aux voisins que tu étais mort._

Harry fixa le petit mot, sentant son visage rougir. Ce n'était pas qu'il espérait plus de sa tante et son oncle, mais c'était tout de même embarrassant d'être aussi grossièrement renvoyé par sa seule famille encore en vie. Cependant, sa gêne fut vite obscurcie par la curiosité. Pourquoi quelqu'un leur avait-il dit de garder cette boîte pendant seize ans et quel genre de « choses bizarres » pouvaient bien se trouver à l'intérieur ? Les Dursley devaient parler de quelque chose de magique. Harry ressentit de l'excitation en ouvrant la boite, mais cela laissa vite place à une légère déception.

Il n'y avait ni chaussette sale dans la boîte, ni de genre de choses horribles qu'Harry avait imaginées, mais il ne semblait y avoir rien de magique à l'intérieur non plus. Cela semblait plutôt contenir une collection tout à fait ordinaire de souvenirs. Il y avait des dizaines de tas de lettres soigneusement attachées, quelques papiers qui semblaient être des certificats, des bibelots éparpillés et quelques photos mal liées.

Harry saisit les photos qui étaient des photos moldues ordinaires. La première montrait un homme et une femme qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas tenant deux petites filles, dont la plus vielle était blonde et devait avoir cinq ans, et la plus jeune, avec des boucles rousses indisciplinées ne pouvait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Sur la photo suivante Harry vit ce qu'il pensait être les même filles, habillées en uniformes d'école et se tenant devant une maison modeste. Celle-ci était suivie d'une photo de la famille entière à nouveau. Les parents étaient plus vieux que sur la première photo et leur fille la plus âgée semblait maintenant avoir environ quatorze ans.

Avec un sursaut, Harry réalisa qu'il la reconnaissait. C'était sa tante Pétunia. La lèvre mince et le regard désapprobateur qu'elle arborait ne pouvait pas le tromper. Cela voulait dire que l'autre fille était sa mère, Lily. Harry regarda la petite fille avec de longs cheveux roux qui lui souriait avec ravissement. Elle avait l'air aussi heureuse que sa sœur semblait contrariée.

Ses grands-parents, puisque c'était ce qu'ils devaient être, avaient également l'air heureux, mais aussi plutôt nerveux, pensa Harry. Ils se trouvaient sur le quai d'une gare, Harry pouvait voir un train à l'arrière-plan et un panneau au-dessus de leurs têtes qui indiquait « voie 10 ». Harry cligna des yeux et sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où la photo avait été prise. Ils étaient à King's Cross et Harry aurait parié mille Gallions que le mur derrière eux était l'entrée à la voie 9 3/4.

Harry leva les yeux vers ses compagnons qui le regardaient tous avec impatience.

— Ce sont les affaires de ma mère. Ça a dû être envoyé à ma tante après – après sa mort.

Harry passa les photos à Remus.

— Oh mon Dieu, dit Remus doucement. J'avais oublié que ta mère avait été si jeune.

— Très bien. Nous serons en retrait au cas où nous rencontrerions des problèmes, annonça Maugrey poliment, entrant dans la pièce avec un regard sombre. Lupin, tu es prêt ? Nous devons mettre des charmes anti-traçage sur tout le monde avant de partir.

— Oui, je pense que c'est bon.

Remus rendit les photos à Harry qui les remit dans la vielle boite et replaça négligemment le couvercle tandis que tous les autres se dépêchaient de finir le reste de leur petit déjeuner. Puis, dans un bruit général de chaises, tout le monde se réunit dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry déposa la boîte de sa mère en sécurité sur l'étagère du placard à manteaux, puis se joignit à ses amis, chacun étant en train de se faire appliquer un charme anti-traçage par un des adultes. Tonks s'approcha d'Harry et murmura le sortilège, puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Même Dumbledore en personne ne pourrait pas te pister maintenant.

Harry sourit et observa le groupe d'un œil critique. Cela allait être une excursion inhabituelle parce qu'ils avaient prévu de passer la plupart de la journée dans la partie moldue de Londres, et de ce fait, tout le monde portait des vêtements moldus. Tonks avait un jeans délavé, une paire de baskets et un sweat-shirt orange flash qui jurait avec ses cheveux. Harry trouvait qu'elle se fonderait bien dans la masse. Remus était vêtu de manière banale avec un jeans, un T-shirt brun à manches longues et un pullover bleu foncé. Personne ne le regarderait plusieurs fois.

Maugrey était un autre problème. Il portait un long trench-coat et son chapeau melon, mais alors qu'il était techniquement habillé comme un moldu, Harry savait qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu dans les rues de Londres et il espérait que l'Auror resterait la plupart du temps à traîner en marge de leur petite fête.

Cela ne laissait donc plus que Rogue, qui n'était pas encore arrivé et il inquiétait Harry encore plus que ne le faisait Maugrey. Rogue avait une présence imposante qui attirait l'attention et Harry était certain qu'il ferait tache parmi les Moldus. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda vers les escaliers avec impatience. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Rogue de toute la matinée. Il n'avait pas été au petit déjeuner, sans aucun doute pour éviter de devoir reconnaître l'anniversaire d'Harry et Harry se demanda si Rogue avait pu perdre la notion du temps. Il se retourna vers les autres et était sur le point de se renseigner pour savoir si quelqu'un ne devrait pas aller chercher le Maîtres des Potions quand la voix doucereuse irritée et familière de Rogue l'arrêta.

— Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêts ?

Rogue avait l'air d'avoir encore pire tempérament qu'à l'habitude tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers et arborait une expression toute aussi aigrie que le ton de sa voix. Harry ne le remarqua pas, cependant, haletant en voyant l'homme arriver. Rogue, comme le reste d'entre eux, était habillé avec des vêtements moldus : un fin col-roulé noir, un pantalon noir, des bottines et une veste gris foncée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière sur sa nuque, rendant ses traits durs particulièrement sévères. Mais ce qui stupéfia Harry était que Rogue avait l'air – normal.

Pour un homme qu'Harry n'aurait pas su imaginer se faire passer pour un Moldu, il s'en sortait de manière plus convaincante que la plupart des sorciers adultes qu'Harry avait connus. Ce n'était pas ses habits, mais son maintien. Harry trouvait que la plupart des sorciers, même habillés impeccablement comme des Moldus, avaient un air raide et conscient de soi, un peu comme quelqu'un portant un smoking pour la première fois et se demandant s'il l'avait bien mis. Rogue, par contraste, se déplaçait comme s'il s'habillait tous les jours avec des vêtements moldus. Il se tenait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, ayant l'air impatient et contrarié, et pourtant complètement à l'aise.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Potter ? demanda Rogue.

Harry sursauta, réalisant trop tard qu'il fixait Rogue, assez impoliment. Il rougit légèrement.

— Non, monsieur, bien sûr que non.

— Finissons-en dans ce cas.

— Ne vous emballez pas, Rogue, grogna Maugrey. Je veux être sûr qu'aucun de nous ne soit traçable. Le vieil Aurore s'approchant devant chacun d'entre à tour de rôle, marmonnant un sort avant de continuer.

— Je pense que je sais lancer un sortilège anti-traçage, dit Rogue, les dents serrées quand Maugrey arriva devant lui.

— J'en suis sûr, mais je vérifie tout de même.

Rogue semblait sur le point de protester, mais ravala quoi qu'il ait eu l'intention de dire, ayant de toute évidence réalisé que cela prendrait moins de temps de laisser Maugrey faire ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de déclencher une dispute.

Une fois Maugrey satisfait par le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait être tracé par un Mangemort, il s'adressa à tout le monde.

— Quand nous serons à Londres, la magie ne sera d'aucune utilité. Nous ne voulons pas être démasqués.

— Nous n'allons pas faire de magie devant des Moldus, Maugrey, dit Tonks avec exaspération.

— Ce ne sont pas les Moldus qui m'inquiètent. Des utilisations isolées de magie parmi les Moldus peuvent être facilement tracées par quiconque qui fait attention et donc par Vous-Savez-Qui.

Maugrey fusilla Harry du regard.

— Et quand nous serons sur le chemin de Traverse, vous devrez être aussi peu suspect que possible. Pas de lèche-vitrine ni de bavardages avec des amis dans la rue, Potter.

— Très bien.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air grave et de ne pas tressaillir.

— Par-dessus tout, souvenez-vous : si vous êtes pris en embuscade, transplanez immédiatement ici, dit Maugrey, tapotant la poitrine d'Harry pour insister. Vous comprenez ça, Potter ? N'attendez personne !

— A cette vitesse, c'est un point discutable, parce qu'il ne va jamais quitter la maison, ricana Rogue, clairement à bout de patience. De plus, vous perdez votre temps. Potter n'écoute pas les conseils. Il est bien trop sûr de lui.

Harry et Maugrey lancèrent tous les deux un mauvais regard à Rogue mais Remus s'interposa avant qu'une dispute ne s'en suive.

— Je pense que nous avons tous été assez briefé. Si on veut sortir du Chemin de Traverse avant que les gens sortent pour aller déjeuner, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Il accompagna Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny à l'extérieur avec Tonks sur leurs talons. Rogue et Maugrey échangèrent un dernier regard hostile et les suivirent.

C'était une journée merveilleuse et le moral d'Harry monta instantanément en flèche après avoir été confiné si longtemps dans la vieille résidence des Black. Il ignora le picotement dans le dos de sa nuque et résista à l'envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule, même s'il pouvait pratiquement sentir Maugrey et Rogue l'observer.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la station de Métro la plus proche et montèrent dans le train qui les emmèneraient au Chaudron Baveur. Respectant les instructions murmurées de Maugrey, ils s'assirent séparément pour être moins repérables. Quand le train entra en gare, Harry et ses amis trouvèrent des places au milieu de la voiture, Remus et Tonks se placèrent quelques mètres plus loin en se tenant la main et en parlant à voix basse. Ils ignoraient le reste d'entre eux mais Harry croisa leurs regards qui observaient discrètement la foule, à l'affût du moindre signe de danger.

Maugrey était affalé à une place à l'avant de la voiture avec son chapeau melon sur les yeux et ayant l'air de n'importe quel habitant pauvre de Londres. Le ballottement du train semblait l'avoir assoupi mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une ruse : Maugrey était sans le moindre doute entièrement éveillé, son œil magique alerte, à la recherche de la moindre menace. Rogue était à l'arrière de la voiture. Il avait acheté un exemplaire du _Times_ avant de monter dans le train et était maintenant enfoui dans le journal, inconscient de son entourage. Mais à chaque fois que le train s'arrêtait, il levait les yeux pour regarder la gare, réussissant à ratisser tous les passagers qui montaient en même temps.

Aussi admirable que la subtilité des adultes était, cependant, Harry était d'avis qu'elle était probablement inutile étant donné que Ginny et Ron étaient avec eux. Les Weasley fixaient leur entourage avec des yeux écarquillés et n'arrêtaient pas de faire des commentaires déplacés qui commençaient à attirer l'attention des autres passagers.

— Donc tout ça, ça fonctionne à l'eklectricité ? demanda Ron, s'attirant un regard incrédule de la femme assise à sa droite.

De l'autre côté, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et murmura rapidement.

— Oui, Ron, maintenant tiens-toi calme, d'accord ?

Ron eut l'air peiné mais avant de pouvoir en dire davantage, Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge et changea de sujet.

— Les Canons semblent pouvoir faire une nouvelle bonne saison. Ils ont un nouvel Attrapeur d'ailleurs.

— Timmons ! dit Ron avec enthousiasme. Il est génial ! Rapide, Agile. Il a un taux de 53 % de réussite. Pas le meilleur de la Ligue, mais bien meilleur que n'importe lequel de leurs Attrapeurs précédents.

— Ouais mais si le reste de l'équipe ne joue pas bien, cela n'affectera-t-il pas l'Attrapeur ?

— Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que les Canons ne jouent pas bien ? Ron avait l'air sincèrement offensé.

— Non, bien sûr que non !

Harry s'interposa pour aider à couvrir le faux pas d'Hermione.

— Les Attrapeurs sont plutôt indépendants du reste de l'équipe.

— Bill a vu Timmons voler chez les Amateurs au Pays de Galles l'an dernier et il a dit qu'il pouvait faire des choses avec un balai qu'on n'oserait même pas imaginer.

Le coude d'Hermione frappa à nouveau les côtes de Ron, mais c'était trop tard. Plusieurs personnes les fixaient maintenant et la pauvre femme assise à côté de Ron les regardaient comme s'ils discutaient de quelque chose d'illégal avec une sorte de code. Ron lui sourit vainement, mais cela n'aida pas. Elle lui donna un dernier regard noir désapprobateur qui rappela vaguement McGonagall à Harry puis détourna les yeux.

Harry et ses amis retombèrent dans un silence mortifiant lorsque le train s'arrêta à nouveau et que plus de passagers entraient et sortaient de la voiture. Quand le train recommença à bouger, Harry regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose de banal dont ils pourraient discuter. Cependant, son attention fut attirée par un jeune homme qui venait juste de prendre un siège face à Rogue et se penchait pour s'adresser au sorcier.

— Vous avez les résultats du football ? demanda-t-il, insérant sa tête devant le journal sur les genoux de Rogue.

Harry se tendit. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était que Rogue renvoie une remarque cinglante au jeune homme pour avoir osé lui adresser la parole. Mais au soulagement d'Harry, Rogue leva simplement les yeux puis détacha adroitement la page des sports du journal et la passa à son voisin avant de retourner à sa propre lecture. Harry se détendit et se retourna vers Ron qui s'ennuyait apparemment et demandait à Hermione un peu trop bruyamment comment les Moldus avaient pu creuser des si longs tunnels sans utiliser la magie.

— Je te trouverai un livre, dit Hermione distraitement, ne regardant pas Ron. Harry suivit son regard pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention et il réalisa qu'elle regardait Rogue.

Harry se pencha vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre, Remus et Tonks se levèrent. Le train entrait dans une nouvelle gare, et il était clair que c'était là qu'ils descendaient.

Le train s'arrêta et Harry et Hermione sortirent Ron et Ginny de la voiture, se frayant un chemin à travers la station surpeuplée pour émerger dans une rue animée au-dessus.

Remus et Tonks apparurent un moment plus tard et leur firent signe dans la rue sans attendre ni Rogue ni Maugrey. Ils n'étaient pas loin du Chaudron Baveur et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au bar. Remus et Tonks les accompagnèrent rapidement dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Maugrey les attendait.

— Rien à signaler. Je pars devant et je fais le guet.

Avec cela, le vieil Auror se dépêcha de remonter la rue.

Le reste d'entre eux prirent un pas légèrement plus lent qui était toujours trop rapide pour Harry. Il ralentit pour regarder les vitrines des magasins, mais Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

— Souviens-toi, nous sommes là uniquement pour ton permis de Transplanage, rien d'autre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était la même réprimande que Maugrey leur avait faite à la maison avant de partir. Harry n'avait pas cru les mots de Maugrey à ce moment, car le vieil Auror était connu pour être trop prudent. Mais entendre l'avertissement répété par Remus était autre chose.

— Et Fred et George ? demanda Harry. On ne peut même pas s'arrêter à leur magasin ?

Remus eut un sourire désolé.

— Pas aujourd'hui j'en ai peur.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Remus hésita et Tonks prit la parole.

— Remus, dis-lui tout, veux-tu ? Il a le droit de savoir.

— Le droit de savoir quoi ? demanda Harry, s'arrêtant dans la rue pour regarder Remus avec défiance.

Remus soupira.

— Le Ministère est particulièrement prudent en ce moment, c'est tout.

— Le Ministère ? Qu'est-ce que le Ministère a à voir avec le fait de savoir si oui ou non nous nous arrêtons chez Fred et George ? demanda Ginny.

— Le Ministère ne veut pas d'une autre attaque comme celle de Pré-Au-Lard, confia Tonks.

Harry regarda de Tonks à Remus, digérant les paroles et sentant la colère se former à l'intérieur de lui.

— Etes-vous en train de me dire que la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été autorisé à sortir cet été est que le Ministère craint une autre attaque de Mangemorts ?

— En gros, oui, dit Remus. Pré-Au-Lard aurait pu être un désastre et le Ministre de la Magie a demandé à Dumbledore de s'assurer que tu ne présentes pas une cible aussi tentante ces temps-ci – au moins nulle part aussi massivement peuplé de sorcier. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici.

— Mais le Ministère ne peut pas dicter à Harry où il doit aller, interrompit Hermione avec indignation. Ce n'est pas légal !

— Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione, dit Tonks d'un air contrit. Le Ministère peut faire tout ce qui lui plaît.

— Si ça te console Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à les rendre nerveux, dit Remus. Pourquoi penses-tu que Severus n'est pas avec nous ?

Remus recommença à marcher dans la rue et les autre le suivirent. Harry marcha en silence, ressentant le poids des paroles de Remus. Si le Ministère pouvait contrôler où il allait, qu'allait-il arriver si Voldemort gagnait encore plus de pouvoir ? Allait-il finir ostracisé de la société magique ? Le Ministère finira-t-il par l'enfermer pour protéger tout le monde ? Harry se retrouva à scanner les visages de chaque personne qu'il croisait, craignant que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et déclenche une panique._ C'est Harry Potter ! Courez tous ! Sauvez vos vies !_

A ce moment, ses pensées sombres furent interrompues par Ginny qui prit sa main et la serra de manière rassurante. Elle lui offrit un sourire espiègle.

— J'imagine que tu n'auras qu'à prendre la cape d'invisibilité de ton père quand tu veux sortir à partir de maintenant, ou peut-être du Polynectar.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Génial.

— Ou alors on pourrait juste aller dans un endroit calme et réservé, murmura Ginny, serrant sa main avec force une nouvelle fois et lui dirigeant un regard insistant.

— Ça pourrait fonctionner, répondit Harry dans un murmure également, sentant son moral remonter.

Après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin de passer son temps chez Weasley Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux ou Produits de Quidditch de Qualité quand il pouvait être avec Ginny à la place ? Il y avait tout un monde au-delà du Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-Au-Lard. Harry embrassa Ginny sur la joue et sourit.

— Merci.

Le Bureau de la Régulation, d'Examen et de Permis de Transplanage était juste au bout de la rue principale après Gringotts. Harry et ses compagnons passèrent la porte et aboutirent dans une pièce exigüe et n'ayant rien de spécial, avec des chaises usées contre les murs et un comptoir face à la porte. Une jeune femme se trouvait derrière le comptoir et leur parlait de la manière polie et automatique de quelqu'un qui répète les mêmes phrases tous les jours pour gagner sa vie.

— Vous êtes là pour votre examen de Transplanage ?

— Oui, on est trois, dit Hermione, s'avançant en désignant Ron et Harry.

— Très bien, venez par ici s'il vous plaît. La jeune femme sourit de manière insipide, pointant une porte à côté du comptoir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent au revoir aux autres puis ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans une pièce qui était beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle était tellement vaste, en fait, qu'Harry était sûr que de la magie avait été utilisée pour qu'elle soit plus grande que les dimensions du bâtiment dans lequel elle était située.

Il y avait un nouveau comptoir et la clerc y avait déposé trois formulaires avec trois plumes. Elle prit chacun d'eux en photo successivement, puis désigna les formulaires.

— Si vous voulez bien les remplir.

Harry saisit son formulaire.

_Je, soussigné, accepte __de décharger juridiquement _Le Bureau de la Régulation, d'Examen et de Permis de Transplanage _de la moindre responsabilité pour toutes les conséquences suivantes résultant de Désartibulation, si cela devait se produire durant le processus d'examination :_

_Démembrement_

_Perte permanente de parties du corps_

_Incorporation accidentelle d'objets étrangers dans ma personne_

_Mort_

Harry déglutit mais signa sur la ligne fournie. Il ignora la ligne demandant qui étaient ses parents les plus proches et rendit le formulaire à la fille dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle lut le nom d'Harry.

Elle jeta un regard par réflexe à la cicatrice d'Harry puis rougit et sourit timidement.

— Mr Peregrine arrive tout de suite pour vous faire passer l'examen, Mr Potter.

— Merci. Harry sourit poliment et la fille se détourna.

Harry se retourna pour avoir une vue sur la pièce et donna un coup de coude à Ron.

— Vous êtes prêt tous les deux ?

— Bien sûr, dit Hermione avec une confiance parfaite.

Ron hocha la tête catégoriquement.

— Charlie m'a appris et comparé à éviter ses dragons en Roumanie ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

— On verra ça.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'un petit homme dodu apparut devant eux, apparaissant littéralement de nulle part.

— Bonjour, je suis Mr Peregrine.

Il serra la main à chacun des adolescents abasourdis et avait à peine relâché la main de Ron quand il disparut pour apparaître juste derrière eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent une nouvelle fois et se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

— Potter, Weasley et Granger, dit le petit homme, relevant leurs formulaires du comptoir et les parcourant. Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas de famille en vie ?

— Euh, non monsieur.

— Quelqu'un que vous voudriez voir notifié en cas d'accident grave ?

— Mes amis attendent dans la salle à côté.

L'homme ajouta une note au formulaire d'Harry et disparut à nouveau.

Ron secoua la tête.

— C'est un type bizarre. Ahhhh ! Ron se décala quand Peregrine apparut à côté de son coude. Voulez-vous arrêter de faire ça ?

Peregrine ne sembla pas perturbé par la réaction de Ron.

— Le transplanage et le moyen de transport le plus efficace, Mr Weasley. Chaque sorcier et sorcière devrait le maîtriser. Je n'ai pas marché depuis des années.

En voyant le physique de l'homme, Harry pouvait bien croire que c'était vrai.

— Potter nous allons commencer avec vous. Suivez-moi.

De ce qui commençait à être un comportement prévisible, Peregrine disparut à nouveau. Harry parcourt la pièce des yeux à sa recherche.

— Par ici, Mr Potter, l'appela Peregrine de l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry se retourna et marcha dans sa direction.

— Non, non, non, le réprimanda Peregrine, lui faisant signe de reculer. Que faites-vous ? Vous devez transplaner.

Harry inspira profondément, pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva soudainement à côté de Mr Peregrine. Il sourit devant son succès, mais l'homme ne semblait pas impressionné.

— Encore ! dit Peregrine, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger vous aussi. On ferait mieux d'en finir en même temps avec tout le monde. Suivez Potter.

Il disparut à nouveau, pour apparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce à nouveau et ainsi commença le jeu le plus étrange de suivez le leader qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Peregrine transplana dans la pièce, restant immobile juste assez longtemps pour qu'Harry le rattrape, sans parler d'Hermione et Ron qui suivaient Harry. Peregrine entretenait un flot constant de compliments et critiques.

— C'est ça… Plus vite maintenant, ça devrait être une seconde nature… Très bien... Pas si près. Vous ne voulez pas vous désartibuler en arrivant au même endroit.

Le temps que Peregrine s'arrête enfin, Harry était si engourdi qu'il devait s'appuyer contre le mur pour qu'il le supporte. Il se sentant également malade. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air de se sentir aussi mal que lui, mais au moins Peregrine souriait.

— Bien joué, vous tous. Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi votre examen de transplanage. Si vous voulez bien aller voir Miss Finkel au comptoir elle vous donnera votre permis.

Peregrine disparut une dernière fois quand Harry se leva et tituba vers le comptoir avec Ron et Hermione. La fille, Miss Finkel, leur sourit avec sympathie et leur tendit à chacun une carte avec une photo, déclarant qu'ils avaient maintenant le permis de transplaner. Harry fourra sa carte dans la poche de son jeans, puis Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre Remus, Tonks et Ginny dans la salle d'attente.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Ginny jovialement.

— Ouais, dit Harry, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Bureau de Régulation, d'Examen et de Permis de Transplanage Harry remarqua Maugrey traîner dans la rue d'en face. Il leur lança un hochement de la tête imperceptible avant de se détourner comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Harry échangea un léger sourire avec ses amis et ils repartirent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

La marche fit des miracles pour Harry. Le temps qu'ils arrivent au bar, sa tête avait arrêté de tourner et il ne se sentait plus malade. Rogue était assis dans un coin à faire présumément le guet, mais il ne fit même pas signe de les reconnaître quand ils passèrent.

— On va où, Harry ? demanda Remus quand ils émergèrent dans la rue.

Harry hésita, perdu. Il ne connaissait pas bien Londres et n'avait aucune idée précise d'où il voulait aller.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je connais des endroits sympa, offrit Tonks avec un sourire, Allons-y.

Tonks ouvra la marche dans la rue et Harry se détendit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Chaudron Baveur. L'exubérance qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd était revenue. Il n'y avait ici aucun Moldu pour écouter leur conversation et aucun sorcier qui pourrait le regarder de travers comme si sa présence ferait appel à une attaque de Mangemorts. Là, dans les rues de Londres, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule et s'inquiéter de qui pourrait le voir. Il n'était pas le célèbre Harry Potter. Il était juste un adolescent en sortie avec ses amis et rien n'allait l'empêcher de profiter de la liberté qui s'offrait à lui.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Londres

**Chapitre 5 – Londres**

Une série de pops bruyants interrompirent les pensées d'Harry. Venant juste de passer son examen de Transplanage, il reconnut le son instinctivement et il se saisissait déjà de sa baguette lorsqu'un grand nombre de silhouettes apparurent, portant des robes noires et des masques en argent très reconnaissables. Les Mangemorts avaient tous leurs baguettes sortis et ils avaient encerclé Harry et ses amis.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea et Harry eut du mal à accepter la possibilité de l'apparition de Mangemorts dans une rue moldue en plein jour. Mais l'instant suivant, deux sorts, un venant de plus haut dans la rue, le second de l'autre côté de la route, déchirèrent les rangs des Mangemorts. Deux des mages noirs tombèrent et un vacarme s'en suivit. Plusieurs des Mangemorts se retournèrent pour faire face aux attaques inattendues, mais le reste les oublièrent et commencèrent à jeter des sortilèges destinés directement à la petite fête d'Harry.

— _Contego ! cria_ Remus et quatre sorts rebondirent sans faire de dégât.

Tonks s'était retournée pour faire face aux attaquants derrière eux et Harry fit la même chose, indirectement conscient que Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient tous également à parer des sorts.

— _Spicula_, hurla Harry, déterminé à se sortir de cette embuscade dans laquelle il avait mené ses amis.

— Seulement des boucliers ! cassa Tonks quand le Mangemort qu'Harry avait visé détourna le sortilège adroitement.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais suivit son instruction.

— _Protego_, cria-t-il, quand un nouveau sortilège se dirigea vers lui.

Celui-ci rebondit sur son lanceur, tout comme le fit un second sort qui le frappa presque en même temps. Harry tituba sous l'assaut jumeau, mais son bouclier tint bon et un de ses adversaires tomba, ayant été touché par derrière par un autre des sortilèges venant de l'autre côté de la route.

Harry regarda dans cette direction et repéra Rogue caché derrière une porte et visant un autre Mangemort exposé. Soudainement, Harry comprit leur stratégie. Puisqu'ils étaient en sous-nombre, la seule façon de ne pas être débordés était d'utiliser des sortilèges purement défensifs, efficaces contre un grand éventail de sorts adverses. Alors qu'ils tenaient leurs positions, Rogue et Maugrey dispersaient les Mangemorts depuis leur position avantagée.

Pas étonnant que les deux hommes aient été invisibles la plupart de la journée. Ils n'agissaient pas uniquement comme sentinelles : ils étaient leur assurance. Quiconque suivant le groupe d'Harry n'aurait pas remarqué que Rogue et Maugrey étaient avec eux et les Mangemorts payaient désormais le prix de leur ignorance.

Malheureusement, ils s'adaptaient aussi à la situation. Au moins quelques-uns avaient saisi la stratégie de leurs proies. Certains essayaient de se positionner de sorte qu'Harry et ses amis les protègent des attaques et ils s'approchaient tous d'Harry pour que Rogue et Maugrey aient encore plus de mal à les viser.

— Harry, tire-toi de là ! cria Remus en urgence par-dessus son épaule.

Harry regarda Remus avec surprise. Ils étaient en train de gagner cette bataille. La moitié des Mangemorts étaient déjà neutralisés et ceux qui restaient s'approchaient de plus en plus pour se protéger des sorts de Rogue et Maugrey qui continuaient de décimer efficacement leurs rangs. Pourquoi Remus voudrait-il qu'il fuit comme un lâche ?

— Harry, va-t'en, maintenant ! insista Remus.

Confus et frustré, Harry bloqua un autre sort, puis essaya de se concentrer sur l'allée en face du douze square Grimmaurd. Il se concentra et prit une profonde inspiration, mais lorsqu'il commença à pivoter, plusieurs Mangemorts se jetèrent sur lui. Tonks sauta devant Harry pour bloquer l'attaque physique, mais un des hommes arriva à passer et attrapa Harry par derrière. La concentration d'Harry se brisa et il perdit l'équilibre. Il entendit Ginny crier son nom, puis ressentit la constriction suffocante du transplanage.

Harry et son assaillant atterrirent dans une rue, mais ce n'était pas celle en face du Square Grimmaurd. Les bras de l'homme étaient toujours fermement accrochés autour d'Harry, coinçant ses bras sur chaque côté. Il se débattit pour se libérer, mais Harry n'arriva pas à s'échapper de l'emprise du Mangemort. Désespéré, il modifia l'angle de sa baguette pour viser dans son dos.

— _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort repoussa le Mangemort plus loin et fit dégringoler Harry dans la direction opposée; il tomba sur une poubelle qui se renversa, balançant des ordures partout. Harry roula sur ses genoux et leva sa baguette juste au moment où le Mangemort cria :

— _Stupéfix !_

Harry évita le sort en se penchant sur le côté et visa son agresseur de derrière une autre poubelle.

— _Spicula !_

Le Mangemort dévia le sort d'Harry.

— _Reducto !_

La poubelle derrière laquelle Harry se cachait explosa. Harry roula et se releva.

— _Relashio ! Onis!_

L'homme para le premier sort d'Harry, mais le deuxième l'envoya en arrière. Il s'en remit cependant rapidement.

— _Mobiliquendam !_

La poubelle à côté d'Harry s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea en trombe vers lui. Il l'évita mais il avait été fatalement distrait.

_— Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Harry s'envola et il fut renvoyé cotre le mur de briques. Il n'y avait nulle part où s'enfuir ni même pour se cacher dans cette allée étroite, puisque toutes les poubelles avaient été soit détruites soit renversées. Le Mangemort sourit et leva sa baguette. Sans réfléchir, Harry se lança sur lui, le plaquant en attrapant ses jambes, et ils s'étalèrent tous les deux par terre. La baguette du Mangemort se cogna contre une des poubelles retournées, ce qui l'envoya au loin.

Harry roula sur ses pieds et le Mangemort en fit de même, mais à la détresse d'Harry, l'homme ne fit que sourire.

_— _Très bien, dans ce cas mon gars, nous allons voir comment tu te bats d'homme à homme.

Le Mangemort avança vers Harry. Cela lui rappela toutes les fois où Dudley l'avait coincé dans une petite allée quand ils étaient enfants, seulement, Harry savait que cet homme ferait plus que le laisser partir avec quelques bleus. Harry essaya d'éviter son adversaire, mais le Mangemort avait anticipé son mouvement. Il barra la fuite d'Harry et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Harry fut renvoyé contre le mur avec le goût du sang dans la bouche tandis que l'homme se rapprochait à nouveau de lui. Son adversaire était plus grand et plus fort que lui et apparemment, il n'était pas novice en combats de rue. Il bloqua facilement le poing qu'Harry décocha en direction de son nez, puis attrapa Harry et frappa sa tête contre le mur. Ensuite, le Mangemort remonta violemment son genou.

Harry haleta de douleur et tomba sur le sol. Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en remettre, un coup de pied vicieux envoya une vague de douleur dans ses côtes. Un nouveau coup de pieds le toucha à la tête et Harry atterrit face contre terre dans la rue, à peine conscient. Le Mangemort n'avait pas fini. Harry sentit des mains brutales le retourner sur le dos et l'homme l'écrasa.

Harry cria quand le poids de son adversaire s'installa contre ses côtes blessées et qu'il fut traversé par une douleur foudroyante. Il se débattit, mais l'homme était plus lourd que lui d'au moins vingt kilos et il était coincé. Puis une grosse main musclée se referma sur son cou et Harry se sentit soudainement incapable de respirer. Frénétiquement, il se débattit tandis que la panique s'élevait en lui, mais même en essayant aussi désespérément que possible, il ne pouvait pas faire bouger la main agrippée à son cou. Le Mangemort le regarda de travers.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, je ne vais pas te tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ce plaisir pour lui. Il faut juste que tu fasses une petite sieste.

Une terrible clameur s'élevait dans les oreilles d'Harry et des points noirs fleurissaient devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir et il savait que s'il le faisait, la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il serait face à la tête de serpent de Voldemort. La panique l'envahit. Réalisant à peine ce qu'il faisait, il tendit la main, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme parmi les déchets qui parsemaient le sol, dus aux poubelles explosées et renversées. Sa main se referma sur le goulot d'une bouteille et il la jeta aveuglément, de toute sa force, aussi défaillante soit elle.

Harry ne sentit pas l'impact, mais soudainement, le grip d'acier du Mangemort avait disparu et il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Harry haleta, avalant l'air tandis que la clameur dans ses oreilles s'estompait et que sa vision commençait à s'éclaircir. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour effacer les derniers points devant ses yeux et leva la tête.

La Mangemort était toujours assis, écrasant Harry, mais sa bouche était grande ouverte et il arborait un regard abasourdi. Il agrippait maintenant son propre cou avec une main qu'il remarqua être couverte de sang. Alors qu'Harry l'observait, plus de sang suintait à travers ses doigts. Puis sa main tomba, révélant une entaille profonde dans son cou et avec un gargouillis inarticulé, le Mangemorts s'étala sur la poitrine d'Harry.

Choqué, Harry jeta sur le sol la bouteille cassée qu'il tenait toujours et poussa fort contre la poitrine du Mangemorts avec ses deux mains, mais le poids mort refusa de bouger. Une quantité horrifiante de sang s'écoulait de la blessure de son cou, trempant les vêtements d'Harry. Un jet de liquide froid arriva sur son visage, éclaboussant ses lunettes.

Horrifié, Harry poussa de toutes ses forces et finit enfin par faire rouler le Mangemort. Il s'extirpa et resta assis, tremblant, regardant la fin du sang de l'homme étendu se répandre sur le sol, les yeux vides qui le fixaient...

— Potter !

Harry entendit son nom être crié de ce qui semblait être une grande distance. Il détacha son regard de l'homme mort et leva les yeux. Rogue courait dans sa direction, mais ralentit en prenant conscience de la scène. Rogue épargna à peine un coup d'œil au Mangemort avant d'enjamber le corps et de toiser Harry d'un regard vide de toute émotion.

— Dans tout ça, y a-t-il du sang à vous ?

Harry cilla puis secoua lentement la tête. Rogue prit son bras et le tira sur ses pieds. Harry baissa les yeux pour trouver ceux vacants de l'homme mort une dernière fois, tandis que Rogue le manœuvrait autour du cadavre et l'emmenait en direction de l'entrée de l'allée.

Remus et Maugrey étaient arrivés. Ils regardaient tous les deux avec un air sombre Rogue ramener Harry à eux.

— Charmante sortie, Lupin, on devrait vraiment faire ça plus souvent.

— Severus – commença Remus, mais Rogue le coupa et poussa Harry vers lui.

— Sortez Potter d'ici.

Remus eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne fit qu'hocher la tête et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. A ce moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt et plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent.

— Viens.

Remus conduit Harry en dehors de l'allée et à l'écart des autres Mangemorts.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry.

— De retour au quartier général. Les Mangemorts se sont enfuis à l'instant où tu as transplané. Tonks a transplané avec Ginny et on a insisté pour que Ron et Hermione rentrent également.

— Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Quand un transplanage est interrompu comme le tien l'a été, ça ne t'emmène pas très loin. Tu es à moins d'un kilomètre d'où on était. Et tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Maugrey ? L'utilisation de la magie dans une zone Moldue est facilement repérable. Ça n'était pas dur de te repérer.

— Je ne voulais pas le tuer, murmura Harry.

Remus serra l'épaule d'Harry et sa voix était pleine de compassion.

— Je le sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Remus parcourut la rue des yeux pour être sûr qu'aucun Mangemort n'était dans les alentours, puis saisit fermement le bras d'Harry.

— Je vais te ramener à la maison maintenant Harry.

— Je peux transplaner tout seul, dit Harry, mais Remus ne relâcha pas son emprise sur le bras d'Harry.

— Je me sentirais mieux si on était ensemble.

Harry commença à protester mais se trouva très las de se battre. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout, il hocha donc la tête pour exprimer son approbation et laissa Remus le tirer vers lui. Un instant plus tard ils se trouvaient dans une allée adjacente de la petite place devant le numéro douze Square Grimmaurd. Remus regarda autour de lui avec prudence puis leur fit traverser rapidement la place et monter les escaliers devant la maison. Il ne s'arrêta pas, et mena Harry directement en haut des escaliers, dans la salle de bains.

— Lave-toi, Harry. Je vais te monter des habits propres.

Remus n'attendit pas la réponse. Il ferma la porte et Harry fut laissé seul.

— Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda le miroir d'un ton horrifié.

Harry se retourna pour lui renvoyer un regard mauvais mais s'arrêta en voyant son propre reflet. Il avait vraiment l'air horrible. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Il y avait du sang et de la saleté partout sur son visage et collé dans ses cheveux, ses mains… Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains et déglutit. Il se détourna du miroir, arracha ses vêtements et entra dans la douche, tournant l'eau sur le plus chaud qu'il pouvait supporter. Même ainsi, debout sous le flot de l'eau, il frissonnait. Il se lava les mains trois fois, suivi par ses cheveux deux fois, puis commença à gratter chaque centimètre de son corps tout en essayant de ne pas trop se regarder ou de ne pas remarquer quand l'eau devenait rouge en s'écoulant dans le siphon.

Tandis qu'il grattait son côté gauche avec du savon cependant, il grimaça de douleur et baissa les yeux. Il y avait un gros bleu à l'endroit où le Mangemort l'avait frappé. Le Mangemort – Harry réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, même s'il était certain de ne jamais oublier son visage.

Harry coupa l'eau, enroula une serviette autour de lui et sortit de la douche. Son linge sale avait disparu. A leur place se trouvait une pile soignée de vêtements propres. Harry s'habilla rapidement et quitta la salle de bain. Remus l'attendait dans le couloir et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

— Tu as l'air mieux. Descends prendre une tasse de thé.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient tous assis à la table de la cuisine quand Harry arriva.

— Harry ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione et ils bondirent tous de leurs chaises pour le saluer. On était si inquiets.

— Ça va.

Ron arborait une expression à la fois troublée et impressionnée.

— C'est vrai à propos du Mangemort ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que tu… que tu…

— Que je l'ai tué ? Oui c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas, ajouta Harry en voyant les regards stupéfaits sur les visages de ses amis.

Ginny enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux avec gravité.

— Bien sûr que non. C'était de la légitime défense.

Elle l'enlaça étroitement et Harry haleta lorsqu'une douleur foudroyante lui traversa le côté gauche une nouvelle fois.

Ginny recula, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu es blessé !

— Juste un peu, lui assura Harry, se forçant à sourire en pressant une main sur ses côtes avec précaution.

Remus s'approcha d'Harry.

— Laisse-moi voir.

— C'est bon, dit Harry, essayant de se détourner mais Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

— Laisse-moi voir Harry.

Il remonta délicatement le t-shirt d'Harry et grimaça avec inquiétude en voyant ses côtes.

— On ferait mieux de laisser Severus regarder ça.

— Rogue ? dit Harry avec surprise.

Remus sourit.

— Madame Pomfresh n'est pas disponible et Severus est assez compétent. Va t'allonger je te l'envoie dès qu'il rentre.

Harry soupira. Rogue était la dernière personne à qui il voulait avoir à faire, mais il ne discuta pas. Il hocha la tête simplement et monta dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur le lit avec un gémissement. Il avait mal partout. Il y avait un nœud à l'arrière de son crâne, là où sa tête était entrée en contact avec le mur de briques dans l'allée et la zone autour de sa tempe gauche lui faisait mal, là où le Mangemort lui avait envoyé un coup de pied. Son côté gauche était largement pire, néanmoins. C'était comme si un couteau y avait été enfoncé. Chaque fois qu'il respirait, il avait mal. Harry ferma les yeux, mais le visage du Mangemort lui apparut immédiatement à l'esprit et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux avec un sursaut.

Harry avait assisté à des événements horribles dans sa vie, particulièrement l'an dernier quand il avait été témoin des exploits atroces des Mangemorts à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Mais voir un homme se vider de son sang jusqu'à la mort face à lui, sachant qu'il en était le responsable, était une chose dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience auparavant. Il n'avait pas été un spectateur innocent cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui, il avait tué un homme de ses propres mains.

Harry leva ses mains devant lui et les fixa. Elles étaient pâles et fines, avec de longs doigts et des phalanges légèrement noueuses. Elles avaient l'air parfaitement ordinaires et il semblait impossible qu'elles aient tué quelqu'un. En fait, là, dans l'environnement banal de sa chambre, Harry avait du mal à croire que son combat avec le Mangemort se soit réellement produit. Cela semblait aussi irréel qu'un cauchemar saugrenu qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Harry laissa retomber ses mains, irrité par lui-même. S'attarder sur ce qu'il s'était passé n'allait rien changer. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait commis un meurtre. Comme Ginny l'avait dit, il s'était battu en légitime défense et il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se sentir coupable.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Il offrit à Harry un sourire qui essayait de dissimuler l'inquiétude lisible dans ses yeux, mais ne fit que l'accentuer.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Bien sûr. Harry s'assit et haussa les épaules évasivement, soulagé d'avoir une compagnie autre que ses propres pensées. J'ai été blessé bien plus gravement que ça.

— Je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire… tu sais.

Ron regarda Harry, attendant sa réponse, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce que c'était de tuer quelqu'un quand il n'en avait lui-même pas une idée claire ?

— Je vais bien.

Il y eut un petit coup sec contre la porte qui fut ouverte à la volée avant que ni Ron ni Harry n'ait le temps de répondre. C'était Rogue. Il avait enlevé ses habits moldus et portait une coupe dans ses mains. Il était également clairement de mauvaise humeur.

— Dehors, dit-il à Ron qui le fusilla du regard pour avoir été viré de sa propre chambre, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Avec un dernier regard compatissant à Harry, Ron partit et Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui.

— Ou êtes-vous blessé ? demanda Rogue immédiatement, posant la coupe sur la table de nuit d'Harry.

— Ici. Harry releva son t-shirt pour révéler ses côtes qui étaient encore plus laides qu'avant. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

— Je pense que j'en jugerai moi-même. Enlevez votre t-shirt.

Harry obéit, grimaçant de douleur.

Rogue se baissa et passa une main sur le côté d'Harry, puis sans prévenir, appuya sur ses côtes sensibles. Harry hurla de douleur et se recula, agrippant son côté.

— Je croyais que ce n'était rien, ricana Rogue.

— Et je croyais que vous étiez là pour aider, haleta Harry les dents serrées. Si c'est votre vision de l'art de la guérison, je m'en passerai.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter, répliqua Rogue, se relevant. Vos côtes sont visiblement cassées. Il faut s'en occuper. Rogue récupéra la coupe qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit d'Harry. Buvez ça et allongez-vous.

Harry dévisagea Rogue un moment de plus puis prit la coupe. Il reconnut la potion instantanément. C'était la même que celle que Rogue lui avait souvent offerte l'an dernier quand il avait souffert de visions particulièrement traumatisantes de torture ou meurtre par sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort. Harry avala la potion entièrement et rendit la coupe à Rogue.

— Allongez-vous, répéta le Maître des Potions.

Harry soupira. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était s'allonger et laisser Rogue écraser ses côtes à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. A contrecœur, il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et se prépara mentalement, déterminer à rester stoïque, quoi que Rogue lui fasse.

Rogue s'assit à côté d'Harry et examina la blessure une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ses mains étaient aussi légères que des plumes tandis qu'il traçait les côtes d'Harry, cherchant les cassures.

— McFarlane a toujours été enclin à une violence excessive, dit-il avec dégoût.

— McFarlane ? Vous connaissiez l'homme qui m'a attaqué ? demanda Harry, surpris.

— Oui, il était trois années au-dessus de moi à l'école. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, surtout de réputation, mais peu des gens qui l'ont combattu sont encore en vie pour raconter leur histoire, la lèvre de Rogue se courba avec dédain. Comme d'habitude, vous avez eu énormément de chance.

— Il n'essayait pas de me tuer. Il a dit qu'il allait m'emmener à Voldemort.

Rogue se raidit légèrement en entendant le nom et il fusilla Harry des yeux.

— Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Croyez-moi : celui qui vous livrera à lui sera récompensé.

Harry ne put réprimer un frisson et il savait que Rogue l'avait senti.

— Peut-être devriez-vous vous en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous souhaiterez mettre la vie d'autres ainsi que la vôtre en danger inutilement, continua Rogue.

— Je me demandais combien de temps il vous faudrait pour dire « je vous l'avais dit ».

— Ai-je tort ? Vous êtes imprudent par nature, Potter. Vous vous entêtez toujours à insister pour faire les choses comme vous l'entendez et vous croyez avec arrogance que votre jugement est meilleur que celui de tous les autres. Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois –

— Je sais ! Harry bondit sur le lit, ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa les côtes.

Rogue le repoussa sur le lit immédiatement.

— Restez tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de réparer un poumon perforé en plus de tout le reste.

Rogue sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur les côtes d'Harry et murmura un sortilège. Il répéta les mots encore et encore presque comme un chant, faisant passer sa baguette le long des côtes d'Harry.

Harry resta allongé à fixer le plafond, furieux envers Rogue. Il détestait admettre que son professeur avait raison. Il les _avait _mis tous en danger, même si ce n'avait en aucun cas été son intention. Peut-être que le Ministère avait raison d'insister pour qu'il soit gardé à l'écart du reste de la société. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que tout un groupe de Mangemorts allaient se pointer dans une rue Moldue ?

— Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? demanda Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Rogue, levant les yeux de son travail. Probablement qu'un de leurs agents vous a repéré sur le chemin de Traverse et a sonné l'alarme.

— Mais Volde –

— Potter. Rogue regarda Harry d'un air furieux, l'avertissant silencieusement.

— _Il _ne s'en est jamais pris à moi comme ça avant. Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Parce qu'il le peut. Ses efforts de recrutement portent leurs fruits récemment et il a maintenant à sa disposition les ressources nécessaires pour vous chasser de manière plus agressive que jamais par le passé. J'en ai averti l'Ordre, mais naturellement, ils ont choisi de m'ignorer et de vous faire plaisir.

— Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une journée hors de la maison ! se plaignit Harry avec indignation. Juste pouvoir faire pour une fois les choses normales que les gens normaux font. Est-ce trop demander ?

— _Oui !_ Vous n'êtes pas _normal_, Potter. Vous ne serez jamais _normal_, tout comme vous n'aurez jamais de vie _normale_ tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivra ! Prétendre le contraire est puéril et ne conduira qu'à une catastrophe.

Rogue reporta son attention aux blessures d'Harry et recommença son charme de guérison. Harry retourna à fixer le plafond, se sentant plus triste que jamais. Sa colère s'était apaisée et transformée en irritation, principalement dirigée envers lui-même.

Rogue avait raison. Après l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas aller se promener au Chemin de Traverse sans être remarqué : Voldemort avait probablement des gens constamment postés là-bas. Cela paraissait évident avec le recul, mais bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Il était encore tombé la tête la première dans un nouveau piège et y avait une nouvelle fois attiré ses amis avec lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé le danger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté les avertissements de Rogue, surtout après la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre lui et Remus ?

_Parce que je voulais être un adolescent normal pendant une journée_, pensa Harry amèrement. Etait-ce vraiment trop demander ? Ne pourrait-il jamais avoir un semblant de vie normale jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort ? _… Et aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_ Spontanément, la phrase de la prophétie sauta à l'esprit d'Harry. Cette partie avait toujours semblé absurde et presque paradoxale, mais maintenant, soudainement, Harry comprit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment vivre tant que Voldemort était en vie. Il serait toujours à regarder par-dessus son épaule, à attendre la prochaine attaque et à se demander si la fois suivante il devrait mourir ou tuer.

— Vous tremblez, Potter, commenta Rogue.

— J'ai froid, mentit Harry, serrant ses poings et continuant à fixer le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Rogue ce qu'il ressentait : il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même. De plus, il était sûr que Rogue le penserait faible et puéril et il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner plus de raisons de se moquer de lui.

— Très bien Potter, inspirez profondément, dit enfin Rogue.

Prudemment, Harry inspira profondément et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

— Encore, lui demanda Rogue, posant une main sur le côté d'Harry.

Harry expira et prit une nouvelle respiration, ressentant malgré lui de l'admiration pour les talents de Rogue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé Rogue être un guérisseur aussi compétent.

Rogue grogna avec satisfaction.

— Ça devrait aller.

Harry s'assit et remit son t-shirt pendant que Rogue continuait.

— Si vous ressentez la moindre difficulté à respirer ou la moindre douleur persistante, faites-le moi savoir immédiatement. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros.

Harry hocha la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié tandis qu'il regardait son côté, touchant ses côtes fraîchement réparées. Puis, sans prévenir, Rogue tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux d'Harry. Harry eut un rapide mouvement de recul au contact des doigts de son professeur, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et il dévisagea Rogue avec incrédulité.

— Vous saignez, dit Rogue d'un ton accusateur, montrant ses doigts tâchés de rouges.

Harry passa sa main au même endroit et sentit un paquet de cheveux moites et collants près du point sensible où McFarlane l'avait frappé de son pied.

— Ce n'est pas si grave.

— Voulez-vous que je vous soigne, demanda Rogue avec irritation, ou préférez-vous arborer vos blessures comme un gage d'honneur comme le fait Maugrey ?

— Faites ce que vous voulez, dit Harry, las des sarcasmes de Rogue.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir mais leva sa baguette et un instant plus tard l'écorchure fut guérie.

— Avez-vous d'autres blessures qui ne valent pas la peine d'être mentionnées ?

— Juste-là. Harry indiqua le dos de son crâne.

— _Puis-je ?_ ricana Rogue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Allez-y.

Rogue trouva rapidement la bosse.

— Ça devrait avoir disparu demain matin. Tenez, prenez ça ce soir.

Rogue retira un flacon de la poche de sa robe et la tendit à Harry.

Harry prit le flacon et regarda Rogue d'un air interrogateur.

— Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ?

— Vous avez tué un homme aujourd'hui, Potter, dit Rogue avec impatience, comme s'il était forcé à expliquer l'évidence. Malgré le fait que c'était justifié, c'était votre première fois, donc à moins que je ne me trompe largement, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Rogue avait l'air insupportablement sûr de lui et Harry se tendit immédiatement, comprenant l'insinuation de Rogue comme quoi il était trop faible pour faire face à ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry rendit le flacon à Rogue.

— Merci, mais ça ira, dit-il froidement.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, clairement peu convaincu, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer Harry encore davantage.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit Harry fermement.

— Potter, y a-t-il une limite à votre arrogance ? dit Rogue avec dégoût.

— Je ne suis pas arrogant ! cassa Harry. Je n'en veux pas, c'est tout, et si vous me le demandez, c'est vous qui êtes arrogant. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous savez ce dont j'ai besoin mieux que moi ?

— _L'expérience_, gronda Rogue. Ou avez-vous oublié que vous n'êtes pas la seule personne dans ce monde à avoir déjà tué ?

Harry fixa Rogue. Cela ne lui avait en réalité pas traversé l'esprit et cela ne lui fit pas se sentir mieux, en particulier étant donné que Rogue lui lançait un regard connaisseur désarmant. Ses yeux semblaient le traverser, cherchant la culpabilité et la honte trainant derrière la certitude de n'avoir rien fait de mal. Rogue n'utilisait pas la Legilimancie, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Harry se sentait nu et exposé tout de même.

Il y eut une légère tape à la porte et Ron passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

— Tout va bien ?

— Très bien, dit Harry rapidement, s'appuyant sur le lit pour se lever.

Rogue se leva également et pinça ses lèvres.

— Mr Potter ne souffre d'aucun effet permanent.

— Tant mieux, dit Ron. Parce qu'on a besoin de vous deux en bas. Ils pensent savoir comment les Mangemorts nous ont trouvés.


End file.
